More Toys
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: Originally just a one-shot, but I'm turning it into a harem where it mostly focuses on Juri and Vega. Pure PWP, so if you are under 18, DO NOT READ. If you are old enough, then please enjoy.
1. More Toys

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All rights to Street Fighter and anything related to it go to their respective owners. This filthy, disgusting, nasty one-shot is mine, though. No steal.**

 **Well... I honestly can't say that I was fully expecting to write this. So, this is basically the third one-shot in my bi-annual series between Juri and Vega, and it may very well be the last one. Every boundary that I ever pushed with the first two? Yeah, I'm going down entirely different avenues with this one. Nothing too gross, though. Well, nothing too gross for a smut piece, at least. But expect pervasive language, tons of descriptive sex, and feats of erotic athleticism that neither you or I could even dream of achieving. In case that hasn't registered with you yet or you haven't read the first two, then please be advised that this story is rated M for a reason. It's intended for mature audiences, and if you or someone else you know is reading this and is under the age of 18/16 (depending on your country's laws) then please stop right here and click on something else. However, if you are of the appropriate age and have no problem with a simple PWP smutty fanfic, then please keep reading.**

 **With that in mind, and with my FF "career" very much on the line, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

 **In an alleyway in downtown Japan...**

A dangerous pair of slit eyes watched from a rooftop, a naked foot casually dangling from the edge as she sat where she was. "Well, this'll be interesting..."

What that pair of eyes had in their sights was a beautiful Chinese woman with brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue police t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, and black spiked wristbands. One thing that the eyes took note of was that this woman's usually long hair was often tied up in a pair of buns, much like they had been tonight.

"Where are you?" Chun-Li asked herself as she looked around.

"Oh, she's meeting someone?" the woman watching from afar asked to herself. "This is getting better already."

From the corner of the dangerous eyes' field of vision walked a young blonde Caucasian woman with strikingly beautiful blue eyes, her hair in long platted pigtails. She wore a green sweater, dark blue sweatpants, red finger-less gloves, black combat boots, and a red beret.

"Chun-Li," Cammy said. She hugged Chun-Li. "Sorry I'm late."

"There you are," Chun-Li said, hugging the Brit back. "Where were you? What took you so long?"

"It was difficult to convince brass to let me come here," Cammy said as the huge broke. "You said that this was important."

"Well, as you know, I've been looking for Juri Han and that bastard Vega..." Chun-Li said.

"I'm aware," Cammy said. "You have a clue on their whereabouts?"

"I've been tracking them, and a reliable source told me that they could be near here somewhere."

"Looking for me, are they?" the eyes watching asked, her grin showing and her tongue sticking out as she stood. The moonlight reflected off of her naked body, and her left eye glowed pink. "Well... look no further!"

She called out as she landed before Cammy and Chun-Li. Before they could react, Juri sent a wave of pink energy to both of them, immobilising them completely. She smiled and walked up to them as they stood still, completely stunned and shocked.

"Here I am," Juri smirked, walking up to Chun-Li. "You've gotten more powerful... but as have I, as you can see."

"How... how did you get this?" asked Cammy.

"I made my own upgrades to my Feng Shui engine," Juri smirked more. "And if I snap my fingers, I can kill you. But I won't do that, because I have you in mind for a surprise."

"And what would that be?" Chun-Li asked.

"Now, that would be telling..." the Korean winked. She then let out another release of energy which caused the other two females to fall asleep. Chuckling, Juri picked them both up over her shoulders and hopped back up the rooftops. "Let's see what Vega's been up to since I've been gone..." she smirked, hopping across buildings to reach the Spaniard.

Said Spaniard was sleeping, naked, the sounds of porn on his TV now only background noise as he slept. Still, his cock was tented, even remaining that way when Vega felt a cool breeze pass over his nude body. He stirred and turned to the source of it, his eyes slowly opening.

"Who... who goes there?" he asked sleepily. He saw Juri in the window, stepping through. Instantly, he stood up as she moved towards him, the two meeting in a passionate kiss before Juri broke it.

"I got you something... well, it's more like a present for both of us, if I'm being honest..." she said with a smile.

Vega smirked and waited, turning off his TV as Juri left briefly. She soon returned with the unconscious and limp bodies of Cammy and Chun-Li, laying them either side of Vega as he kicked back on his bed, looking back and forth before smiling at Juri.

"You found them, I see..."

Juri nodded. "Balrog, being the loudmouth that he is, blabbed about the police turning up around these parts." She then showed her phone. "Luckily, he was dumb enough to give me this little present," she added, handing it over to Vega.

Vega took the phone from Juri, looking at the video on it. He pressed play, smirking as he saw Cammy and Chun-Li scissoring their wet cunts together and squirting hard, moaning and speaking to each other.

"I fucking love that tight Brit pussy..." Chun-Li moaned in the video before the two kissed.

"Oh, this is good," Vega chuckled, his cock hardening. The two girls on either side of him stirred, so he turned the volume up louder as the video kept playing, with Cammy fingering Chun-Li's drenched pussy.

Cammy was the first to wake up, her eyes shocked open instantly as she saw the video. "Wh-Where did you get that?!"

Chun-Li woke up at the sound of those noises, looking to see what was up. "Wait... that... that's supposed to be private!"

"Two cops having sex with each other in one of said cops' bedrooms, and that's supposed to be private?" Juri asked. "How do either of you two girls not automatically assume that your homes are bugged to hell by the authorities?"

"I can't believe that they'd stab you two in the back like that..." Vega added with a chuckle.

"I double checked everything to make sure... I... I didn't see anything..." Chun-Li said, watching her video version squirt from Cammy's fingering.

Juri giggled. "We're just fucking with you... sort of. You weren't bugged, but an Internet cloud is a dangerous thing."

"You can't leak that footage," Cammy warned.

"Leak, huh?" Vega pointed. "You're one to talk. Look at that beautiful cunt of yours gushing..."

Cammy felt her own said cunt starting to throb at the way that Vega said those words, but shook her head. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I have a deal," Juri said. "If you say yes, this stays between us. If you say no, then this footage gets out to the public, and you two will never help another soul again."

Chun-Li sighed. "What... what do you want?"

The Korean smiled and simply pushed Chun-Li and Cammy aside as she mounted Vega, sliding herself down onto his hard cock as she spoke. "You two will join myself and Vega in a sexual tryst. Just do as we ask, and it will stay safe between all of us."

Cammy gulped. "So, your plan for blackmailing a sex tape is to force me and Chun-Li to have sex with you two?"

"Technically, we're not forcing you," Vega said, choking Juri lightly. "This fucking whore here may have knocked you two out and brought you both here, yes, but she's offering you the chance to back out of this."

Chun-Li and Cammy looked at each other as the Chinese woman spoke. "What do you think?"

Cammy shrugged. "I mean... I am pretty horny right now..."

Chun-Li giggled. "These two are... well..."

"I know... Cammy nodded.

She stood up, pulling Chun-Li up with her. Vega grinned at Juri, who nodded and slammed down harder onto Vega's cock, rubbing her clit and squealing. When she reached that certain point, she pulled off, turned to aim at Chun-Li and Cammy, and squirted all over their faces, their tongues ready to catch her cunt juices.

"So... we have a deal?" Juri panted.

The other two girls nodded, kissing each other hotly in reply. They continued their kiss as they started pulling at each other's clothing. Vega and Juri chuckled and helped both girls shed their clothing by using Vega's claw to cut through the cloth, ripping the clothing away.

"Why'd you do that?"

Vega replied by slapping her face before kissing her. "You won't need them, slut..." he replied.

Juri then stood between the two, her pussy facing Chun-Li and her ass facing Cammy. Both girls started lapping at both of the Korean's holes as Vega simply stroked his cock with a smirk. He leaned over and grasped Juri's tits, slapping them and pinching them before leaning in to bite the nipples hard. Juri began convulsing at her rough treatment, pushing Chun-Li's face away as she sprayed her pussy juices all over her.

"Switch..." Vega instructed.

The two girls nodded, but instead of Chun-Li getting to lick Juri's ass, Vega got in the way, pushing his cock inside of it. Cammy's legs were spread as she removed her sweatpants, gloves, and boots, with Chun-Li doing the same with her jeans, boots, and wristbands. Cammy kept her pussy spread, and Chun-Li went down to lap at her hairless British cunt as Cammy buried her face in Juri's own cunt, lapping happily as Juri's ass was impaled relentlessly by Vega's cock.

Chun-Li smiled as she kept lapping at Cammy's wet pussy, looking up to see Vega's marvellous shaft fucking Juri harder before pulling out. Juri leaned back and coated Cammy's face with her pussy juices, and as she did so, Cammy squirted onto Chun-Li's face thanks to her oral skills.

"Fuck..." Vega moans. "You got two good whores tonight..."

Juri nods. "That was just a warm-up..." she giggles.

"You consider that a warm-up?" asked Cammy.

"Oh, trust me," Vega said, "you two are in for something special."

"But... I didn't get to cum..." said Chun-Li.

"You will soon," said Vega. "Now, everyone on the bed. Except for Juri."

"What's she going to do?"

Juri giggled and set the phone up. "I'm going to record this whole thing. I have a feeling that it's going to be worth it..." She got it set up, and got a tripod from a closet nearby, setting the phone up on it and plugging it in to make sure that it had plenty of energy. before joining the others in bed.

"So, what's after the warm-up?" Cammy asked.

Vega was the first to respond by sitting up on the bed. Juri giggled, directing Chun-Li to hover her pussy over Vega's cock, but not sitting down on it. Cammy was told to lay down and get behind Chun-Li as Juri got beside the Chinese woman. Vega gripped Chun-Li's hips and gave her no pause as he thrust up into her. As he did, Cammy leaned in to suck Vega's swinging balls before daring to dip lower, licking his ass a bit.

Juri giggled and pushed one of her feet against Cammy's back, urging her to keep rimming Vega as the Spaniard kept fucking Chun-Li. Juri licked her hands and put one down to rub Chun-Li's clit and the other behind to finger fuck her ass-hole hard as she spoke.

"You going to cum, you little slut?" Juri asked.

Chun-Li nodded. "Fuck... yes!"

"Say what you are, you dirty bitch..." Vega said, reaching a foot down to slap Cammy's ass, urging her to keep rimming him as he thrust up into Chun-Li, reaching his hands up around her neck.

"I'm... I'm a dirty fucking whore!" Chun-Li cried. "Fuck me, Vega! Fuck! You're so beautiful!" She then sat up as her womanhood sprayed its juices forwards.

Cammy stopped her licking of Vega's rear as she moved to kiss Chun-Li during her squirting. The two broke from the kiss, and the Brit spoke first. "I love that you two didn't even do oral to warm up... just straight to the fucking..."

"It's hard not to get wet already whenever I just look at Vega," Juri smiled, helping Chun-Li's shaking form off of the Spaniard. "I mean... just look at him. Those strong arms, toned legs, that gorgeous body, his handsome face, and that gigantic prick... and let's not forget you two sluts as well."

"That's why I'm ready too," Vega smiled as he sat up. "Knowing that this little cunt is always naked and dripping for me always keeps me hard. Not to mention seeing two true beauties like Chun-Li and Cammy..."

"What makes us so beautiful?" Cammy asked.

Vega smiled. "Well, since you asked, we'll start with you." Vega then picked Cammy up and kissed her deeply, sliding his fingers down into her pussy as he spoke. "With you, there's a great many things. Your blonde hair is so luscious, and you should really let it down. In fact, Juri..."

The Korean giggled and quickly undid Cammy's tied-up hair, letting it fall loose. "Ooh... that's better..."

Vega nodded. "Yes it is. Your hair is so bright and beautiful, and your blue eyes are gorgeous pools..." He fingered her harder, hearing her cunt start to squelch. "Your fair skin is offset by a few scars, but it's still beautiful..." He nips at her neck and whispers. "Your perfect ass, toned legs, and pert breasts... your body and beautiful face... and your dedication to helping others, as much as it disgusts me to admit it... that all makes you beautiful..."

Cammy gasped loudly and let out a spurt of her juices all over Vega. Vega lifted his fingers up to share the juices with Cammy in a passionate kiss. The two's tongues collided as they made out, with Juri and Chun-Li patiently waiting next to them before the Chinese woman eventually spoke.

"So... what makes me beautiful?" Chun-Li asked.

Cammy slowly slid away from Vega, joining Juri as they both used their hands to masturbate each other whilst Vega spoke to Chun-Li. "Your eyes for one thing. I love how piercing and determined they look." He messed with her long hair, as it was untied from the buns. It fell down freely, and Vega spoke. "I love this long hair... I imagine gripping it as I bury myself inside you..." He started fingering her hard. "I love your breasts, and your thick thighs and beautiful legs... you truly have a curvy form that most men would find appealing, and rightly so. And to top it all off, you have a resolve in stopping what you see as evil. Truly a beautiful quality... and, like with Cammy, I hate to admit that... I want to take that away from you..."

"And me too?" Cammy asked.

"Would you like me too?" Vega asked.

"Yes..." Cammy said as she began squirting on Juri's fingers. "Make me... make all of us your whores..."

"I'm already there," Juri giggled and gasped as she also squirted.

Chun-Li shuddered and sprayed her own juices, and Vega lapped them up hungrily before leaning up to share a harsh kiss with the police officer. As they did, Juri leaned over to speak to Chun-Li, bringing Cammy over as well as the kiss stopped.

"Do you two girls want to become his whores like I am already?" she asked.

"Yes..." said Cammy.

"Please... fuck..." Chun-Li begged.

Juri smiled. "Are you willing to let Vega rape you? To let him claim all of your holes as his own? Are you willing to let him do whatever he so wishes to you as he does with me?"

"Yes!" Cammy cried. "Please... Vega... use me..."

"Use me too..." Chun-Li moaned. "I want you... fuck my cunt... fuck all of my holes..."

"Mine too..." Cammy squeaked, kissing up Vega's left side as Chun-Li kissed up his right.

Juri giggled. "How about it?"

Vega grinned. "I accept..."

The two girls on either side of him kissed him deeply. He kissed back, sharing the three-way meeting of their mouths. As he did so, Juri cleared her throat. The girls looked back at her as they felt Vega fingering their pussies and asses at the same time, but watched Juri as she slid down to the foot of the bed.

"Watch and learn..." she spoke.

She then lifted Vega's left foot up to her mouth. She kissed the sole of it softly before licking up to take some of his toes into her mouth. Vega used his other foot to slap her face a few times before pushing both around her neck to choke her.

"See that?" he said, not looking at Juri. "That's what a good cunt does..."

Juri nods and kisses Vega's feet more before leaping forwards, opening her mouth around his cock and taking it in deep. As she does this, Vega grabs Chun-Li and Cammy on either side of him, focusing on fingering them both as the two girls kissed each other. Chun-Li then giggled as she grabbed the back of Juri's head and forced her to take all of Vega's meat down her throat.

"Hold it there, slut..." Chun-Li said through a moan as she felt her cunt squelching.

Juri moaned and choked a bit, but stayed in place until the back of her head was let go, and she came up for air. Immediately, Vega opened his legs up, and Juri dove down to rim him, turning her head sideways and licking his ass and taint whilst she stroked his cock with one hand and played with her pussy using the other hand. As she did so, Cammy and Chun-Li both bent over, with the former licking along his prick and the latter lapping at his cum-filled nuts.

Vega grinned and slapped both of Juri's ass cheeks with his feet, forcing a moan from her as she rimmed him. The Spaniard then used three fingers from each hand on Cammy and Chun-Li both. "Are you two girls going to obey what Juri told you to do?"

"Yes!" Cammy moaned out, spraying a steady gush of her juices on Vega's fingers.

"F-Fuck!" Chun-Li replied, too delirious from the pleasure as she also sprayed. "Y-Yes! We'll worship you, because that's what good sluts do!"

Vega smiled and removed his hands from both girls before grabbing Chun-Li. He quickly pulled her on top of him in reverse and scooted to the edge of the bed, causing Juri to move away from her position as Vega went about aiming his cock at the Chinese woman's ass. He spread his legs, using them to keep hers spread as well.

As the Spaniard did this, slowly pushing his cock into Chun-Li's butt, Juri quickly went to her closet to grab some toys. She grabbed a pair of large vibrating dildos, handing one to Cammy, who giggled. The two met on the bed with a passionate kiss and soon sat back from each other, scooting to press their cunts together. The lined up and ground against one another as Cammy turned on her vibrator, but Juri didn't.

"What are you up to, slut?" Cammy smirked as she reached the vibrator down, letting it rub against their combined cunts.

Juri replied with a wink before shoving the toy into her own mouth. She pushed it all the way in and kept it down before pulling it back out, covering it in her saliva. She then reached to push it against Cammy's lips, and the Brit was more than happy to lap up Juri's spit, moaning as she did so. The two continued their sloppy kiss before Juri pressed the dildo behind herself, turning it on to vibrate, and pushing it up her ass, moaning.

"Mmm... that's fucking good..." she smiled. "Nothing better than a fake cock raping my ass as I share my cunt with another cunt..."

"I agree..." Cammy giggled.

The Brit then playfully picked up one of Juri's feet and licked it, and Juri did the same to Cammy. As they did so, they heard Chun-Li scream, accompanied by a familiar squelching sound as the Chinese slut gushed her juices, almost hitting the camera with them. As Chun-Li came down from her high, she lurched her head forward, reaching low enough to kiss Vega's feet.

Vega simple grinned. "That's a good cunt... you like getting your ass fucked?"

"I... I do..." Chun-Li moaned. "Rape me, Vega..."

The Spaniard grinned and gripped around Chun-Li's hips, pulling her up and spinning her around so that she was on all fours. He tangled his hands in her long brown hair and pushed his cock inside her pussy instead, causing Chin-Li to whimper.

"Listen whore," Vega said, slapping Chun-Li's ass. "You will not complain about which hole I take, understood? If I wanted your ass again, I would have fucked it. But I want your cunt. So, I'm going to fuck your cunt."

"Please... fuck my cunt... fuck, all my holes are fucking yours..." Chun-Li moaned.

"You're fucking right about that..." Vega smirked.

He pushed his cock deep inside Chun-Li's pussy, instantly fucking her hard and fast. He pulled her head up by her hair before putting his hands around her throat, choking her lightly as he fucked her rough and deep. He then switched it up by keeping one hand on her neck and using the other to slap her breasts hard, causing her to jerk and come closer to reaching another orgasm.

When she did, she collapsed forwards again, panting heavily as her juices flew out. She managed to look up to see Juri and Cammy also reach an orgasm, spraying their juices all over each other's pussies. Before the Chinese women could speak, she felt a weight on the back of her head as Vega began fucking her again.

"That's it," Juri grinned. "Teach that fuck-toy a lesson..."

Vega smirked and kept his foot pressed on her head before moving it next to her face. Chun-Li eagerly grabbed it and licked along the side of it, sucking in his toes as he kept thrusting. Above her, she noticed the other girls move around, and looked up to see Juri spreading her legs. The Korean woman grabbed the Chinese woman's head and pulled it away from worshipping Vega and into her own cunt, the vibrator still in her ass.

As Chun-Li was getting fucked, Cammy took it upon herself to get behind Vega. She spread his ass and dove in, licking at it eagerly and closing her eyes with a moan. She kept her grip on his ass, spanking it as well as reaching down to spank Chun-Li's own bottom.

Juri moaned where she was, pushing Chun-Li's face into her pussy. "You like how I taste, you little bitch?"

Chun-Li nodded. "It's so fucking good!" she replied, reaching down to finger herself.

"What about Vega's cock?" Juri giggles, squirting a bit. "You like how it feels inside you?"

"I... I do!" Chun-Li pants. "I love how his fat cock rips me apart!"

The Korean woman bit her lip and smirked, reaching a foot down to rub against Chun-Li's clit. The stimulating combo caused the Chinese woman to fall forwards again, and Vega pulled out, rubbing his cock against her clit as she squirted, each rub of it causing her to spray more of her cunt's nectar.

"Oh, fuuuuuck!" she screamed. "Fucking... fucking rape my cunt!" She fell forward a bit, still cumming before calming down, panting.

"You okay there?" Juri asked.

"I... I will be..." Chun-Li replied.

"Good," Vega smirked. He grabbed Chun-Li around by her hips and turned her onto her back before shifting her around so that her head was hanging off the edge of the bed. Cammy got the hint and stopped licking Vega's ass as the Spaniard put his cock between Chun-Li's tits.

"You ready to get these tits raped too, slave?" Vega asked.

Chun-Li nodded, her tongue lapping over the dominant man's balls. Vega smirked and pinched the Chinese woman's nipples harshly, thrusting his cock between them as Chun-Li's own hands were busy reaching for Cammy. The blonde chuckled and leaned down to share a sloppy kiss with Chun-Li before taking another lick of Vega's ass-hole, kissing it as she moved her lips all over his muscular back, kissing him all the way up to his neck, and then his lips.

"You really are a dirty fucker, aren't you?" Juri asked as she knelt between Chun-Li's legs.

Vega shrugged. "Good thing that you and I always keep ourselves clean."

Cammy giggled at that. "Doesn't stop you from being a filthy cunt..."

"Who are you calling a filthy cunt, you filthy cunt?" Vega grunted, leaning over to gently bite Cammy's neck.

The Brit gave a smile at that. "Going to teach me a lesson?"

Vega smirked, unable to stay mad at the British slut. "Juri?"

"Yes?" the Korean woman asked.

"You know what to do..."

"Aw..." Juri playfully pouted. "I was just about to dig in too..."

She then walked over to Cammy, opening up her legs and shoving two fingers up inside her cunt. Vega watched, keeping Chun-Li's nipples pinched but not fucking her tits yet. The Chinese woman started moaning, so Vega replied by sitting down on her face, moving his ass back and forth and forcing her to lick all over his ass and genitals. Cammy kissed Juri deeply, fingering her in kind as she felt her own orgasm coming soon.

"You fucking like worshipping Vega?" Juri asked with a grin.

"I do..." Cammy replied. "He's... fuck!" She convulsed as one of Vega's hands shoved two fingers into her ass. "He's such a good fuck! That huge cock, his intensity, his dominance... I fucking love it..."

"You want to be his little fuck-whore?" Juri asked.

"I do! I really fucking do!"

"That's good..." Vega whispered into Cammy's ear. "Because it was going to happen anyway..."

Cammy moaned, and she and Juri both shook and began squirting hard, their juices spraying over each other's cunts. Vega opted to watch them, removing his cock from between Chun-Li's tits and stroking it hard up and down as the Chinese woman's tongue still fucked his ass-hole, her hands grabbing his muscular thighs and licking his crack with fervour.

"Look at that dirty fucking slut," Juri giggled, turning to Vega.

"I wish that I could," he shrugged. "Good thing that we're recording all of this."

Juri smiled. "So, what's next?"

Vega smirked and dismounted from Chun-Li, only to shove his cock down her throat. "I'm going to fuck her face like it's a cunt. And then, I'm going to fuck her actual cunt."

"But what about me?" Cammy asked. "I haven't had much of your cock yet..."

"You'll get it," Vega grinned, pushing his cock down into Chun-Li's throat and making her gag. "But I want to fuck this whore more first. You can wait your turn like a good slut, can't you?"

Cammy nodded. "Okay, master..."

"I like how you say that," Vega smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

The British blonde nodded and smiled, leaving Vega be. The Spaniard reached a hand over to finger Chun-Li's cunt hard and the other hand was around her throat as he forced his cock down her mouth, causing her to gag, spit flowing from her mouth. After a few more thrusts, Vega stopped, only to use the hand that was choking her to slap her face several times. Chun-Li was about to speak, but was interrupted with another slap to the face.

"Did I fucking say that you could speak?" he asked. "Learn your place, bitch."

Chun-Li nodded. "I... I want your cock again..."

"Where?" Vega asked.

Chun-Li was once more about to answer, but Vega mounted her face to make her suck his balls for a few seconds before shoving his cock back down her throat. As he did this, Juri walked around and knelt down behind Vega, sucking his balls and lightly teasing his rim and taint with her tongue. Meanwhile, Cammy got onto the bed, mounting her cunt onto Chun-Li's own dripping hole. The Brit lifted one of the Chinese cop's legs and kissed her ankle softly as she ground their cunts together.

Juri then got a small smile on her face and pinched Chun-Li's nose. "Vega..."

The Spaniard nodded, not needing to be told further as he spread his legs a bit, putting his right foot up on the bed as he shoved his cock all the way down Chun-Li's throat. He held it for a few seconds before Chun-Li tapped Vega's thigh a few times, and he pulled out, causing the Chinese cop to gag and spit drool, causing it to drip over her face. As Chun-Li's slime went over her face, Juri leaned down to share a kiss with her.

After the kiss was finished, Juri pawed at Vega's cock, and he smiled, pushing it back through his legs so that the Korean slut could suck it. As Juri sucked on it, Chun-Li sat up with Cammy as their pussies kept bumping into each other for a few more seconds before they both felt that familiar feeling. The two broke away and kissed each other heavily as they finger-fucked each other's twats, both soon gushing onto the others' hand and on the bed-sheets too.

Juri hopped up onto the bed, bring Vega with her and laying him on his back. "I think that he deserves a break... what about you two?"

Chun-Li pouts. "But I still want his cock..."

"And you'll get it," Juri smiled, kissing her neck. "How and where?"

"I want to ride him in reverse... and I want his cock up my ass..."

"Any objections, Vega?" Cammy asked.

"None whatsoever," the Spanish assassin smiled.

He then sat up and opened his legs, his cock sticking straight up. Juri leaned down and licked it clean of the juices from earlier, and Cammy joined her, leaning down to suck on his heavy nuts as Chun-Li stood up over Vega. As she stood, Vega leaned forward and licked at her ass-hole. She moaned at the licks, especially when Juri reached a hand up to pat her pussy and rub her clit in combination with the rimming.

Vega stepped things up a notch when he shoved two fingers into Chun-Li's ass-hole, and she giggled. "Oh, now you're preparing my ass?" she asked.

"Eh, no harm in it," Vega smirked. "I might have already fucked it, but I like to go rough, as you know." He then reached his other hand up, shoving two fingers in from each. "And besides, I haven't made this ass of yours wide enough..."

"It is a sad fact that, as thick and big and long as his cock is, he does need to open you up a bit more..." Juri said.

Chun-Li blushed more, and started moaning when Juri started fingering her hard. As Juri stood up to lick Chun-Li's pussy, Cammy leaned over to lick Vega's cock, taking it down her mouth. Juri looked down and chuckled at this, still fingering Chun-Li's cunt as Vega began thrusting his hips up to Cammy's lips.

"Juri, you keep prepping the Chinese whore," Vega smiled.

"Don't have to tell me twice," the Korean woman grinned.

She then licked both hands and pushed three fingers into Chun-Li's ass before balling up her other hand, pressing it up against Chun-Li's pussy. Soon, all five of her fingers were pumping in and out of Chun-Li's wet hole, causing her to moan harshly, her juices flowing around Juri's hand.

Vega looked up and grinned from where he was before looking down at Cammy. He grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and began thrusting up hard into her mouth. Cammy grabbed Vega's stomach before putting her hands behind her back, letting the Spaniard to all the work. Vega held Cammy's face still as he pushed his meaty prick all the way down her throat, holding it there and reaching a hand to slap her face.

Cammy's face began turning red from the hits, but she held on until the need to breathe became more apparent. She tapped Vega's thigh twice, and he let her hair go. The blonde came up for air and took a deep breath of it before leaning down to suck Vega's balls, her spit from the intense throat-fucking dripping down Vega's sack and onto Cammy's tongue.

"Fuck, you know how to get a guy ready," Juri grinned, still fist-fucking Chun-Li's cunt. "As for you... are you going to cum, bitch?"

"Fuuuck yeeees!" Chun-Li replied, her cunt staying open as she sprayed her juices down, showering Juri's face and coating Vega's cock. "Mmm! Fucking hell... Juri..."

The Korean slut stood up to kiss Chun-Li deeply, the two trading tongues. "Sit your ass down on his cock..."

Chun-Li nodded, slapping Juri's face playfully and getting one back. Chun-Li then opened her legs, squatting down slowly onto Vega's hard prick. Her ass-hole was opened up enough already, but she was still careful as her anal cavity was slowly penetrated by Vega's cock.

"Good thing we prepped you..." Vega smiled.

"Yeah, this time," Chun-Li giggled.

The Spaniard chuckled and scooted up to the edge of the bed as he held his slut in place, pushing his cock slowly in and out of her ass. As he started fucking her, he reached his hands around to play with her pussy, opening her cunt lips up.

"Ooh, yes, please," Cammy laughed. She leaned down and lapped at Chun-Li's cunt.

As she did this, Juri sneaked around and sat herself down on Vega's face. moaning instantly as her pussy was fucked by his tongue before long. As Vega ate her out, Juri reached over to grab Chun-Li's tits, squeezing and pinching the nipples harshly. Cammy later joined in the stimulation of the Chinese woman, pushing three fingers up into her wailing vagina and stroking against her walls, causing Chun-Li to soon come undone.

"Fuck... yes!" she yelped, soon silenced by Juri kissing her with full force.

Chun-Li's legs shook as she began squirting on Cammy's hand, and as the blonde Brit pulled her digits away, Vega opened up Chun-Li's legs, keeping them spread and arching her up. He kept thrusting up into her ass, reaching a hand over to slap her pussy several times before she let out a long stream of her cunt juice flying up to hit her in the face, her screams keeping her mouth open so that she could taste her own secretions, Juri joining the kiss too, trading Chun-Li's juices with her.

"Oh... my... god..." Chun-Li said, coming down from her high as her orgasm waned. "That was..."

"I know," Vega chuckled. "I think that we should let you rest up a bit."

Chun-Li nodded, but Juri cut in. "I mean... I'm not done with her yet," she giggled, getting off the bed. She grabbed three strap-ons, handing one each to Cammy and Chun-Li, but leaving her own off. "But who should get the next turn?"

"I want you to have it," Juri said to Cammy.

"Are you sure?" the Brit asked. "You haven't had his cock inside you for much tonight."

"Well, I'm glad that you're only thinking for me," Juri smiled, kissing Cammy's neck. "But it'll be fine. I don't mind waiting.

Cammy giggled, turning to Vega. "How do you want me?"

"Spooning," Vega shrugged.

The British woman nodded, climbing onto the bed in a sideways position. Vega soon joined her, spreading her legs as he rubbed his meaty prick back and forth over both of her holes, chuckling as he rubbed his cock against her slit, slapping against it. Still, the actions caused Cammy to shudder, and Vega reached up to grab Cammy's neck, looking deep into her eyes as he pushed his cock inside her pussy.

"That's it..." she moaned. "Nice and deep..."

Vega kissed Cammy deeply as he shoved his cock all the way inside her cunt, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. He soon picked it up, reaching one hand down to rub her clit, and the other kept hold of her neck, alternating between choking her and slapping her. As Vega treated Cammy roughly, Chun-Li felt herself get wetter already, leaning down to kiss Vega's neck before trailing her kisses down his back. Vega grinned and lifted his leg up, reaching the hand that was rubbing Cammy's pussy down to the back of Chun-Li's head, pushing her down to rim his ass.

Juri giggled as she watched the scene before her, using one of her dildos and putting it straight up, riding it hard. Vega looked up and grinned as he saw this, moving his raised foot over to Cammy's mouth. The blonde kissed his foot and sucked his toes as well before Vega started fucking her harder and faster. The Spaniard removed his foot from Cammy's mouth, instead focusing on making her cum.

As Vega's legs closed, Chun-Li gave his ass one last lick before Vega pulled out of Cammy's cunt, slapping and rubbing his cock on her clit and causing her juices to swish back and forth. As he did this, Chun-Li leaned in to drink as much as she could whilst also sucking Vega's cock. Chun-Li then did the scene one better by pinching Cammy's clit and slapping her pussy, causing more juices to spray out wildly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Cammy cried, her juices squirting out with each word. "Fucking abuse my slutty British cunt! Fuck yeees!"

She shook and Vega moved his cock away from her pussy, leaning up over Cammy's face. She leaned up as he pushed his cock against her lips, and she licked her juices from it. Chun-Li, meanwhile, knelt up and shared a kiss with Juri, who giggled as their tongues clashed. As they broke, Juri spoke first.

"Looks like I'm last," Juri shrugged.

"Well, why not save the best until last anyway?" Vega smirked.

"That is true," Juri replied. "Still, I feel like the rest of us should put on a show for Vega, since he's been so well-behaved."

"I agree,"Chun-Li replied. "It is his choice."

Juri chuckled. "Looks like I'll have to wait a little longer." She turned to Vega. "What would you like us to do?"

"Worship me..." Vega smiled, laying back. "Actually, grab the camera first."

The three girls giggled as Cammy grabbed the camera in question, handing it to Vega. The Spaniard held it up with one hand as the other stroked his cock, looking down at the three girls. Immediately, all three began sharing a three-way kiss, tongues mingling with each others as their hands reached down to rub each other's pussies. They shuddered with some minor orgasms before leaning up, turning their heads to kiss Vega's feet. They slowly worshipped his soles, licking around them and even gently biting his toes, which he smirked at.

He put both feet on Juri's face again and stood her up, shoving both big toes into her mouth, hooking them in her cheeks slightly. He stroked his cock as he did this, and the other two girls licked the rest of the way down to his genitals as Juri leaned her own feet up and over to stroke against Vega's cock. She moved her feet away so that Chun-Li and Cammy could kiss them before the two returned their attention to Vega's balls, sucking one each as they used their own flexibility to push their feet against Vega's mouth.

Vega didn't waste time, kissing the feet eagerly. "Fair is fair," he chuckled, kissing Chun-Li's feet. He took the toes from her right foot into his mouth, licking along them before doing the same with Cammy's right foot. The two girls giggled and moved their feet back down behind them, and as they did so, Vega moved his own toes away from Juri's mouth.

Juri then leaped forwards from where she was, sucking Vega's cock as Cammy and Chun-Li moved back a bit, moving their left and right foot respectively around Vega's meaty shaft. They stroked their soles against his cock softly, and Vega was all too eager to thrust between them, causing Juri to suck and lick the feet of the two women in combination with Vega's cock.

The Spaniard then lifted his legs, and the British woman and the Chinese woman moved their feet away from his cock, with the former licking his balls and the latter moving down to lick his ass. Vega moaned, still looking down at all three through the camera as they worshipped all that he had on offer. They even traded things up, with two rimming him and one sucking his cock, or two licking his balls and the last riding her pussy on his foot and cumming, or any of them deep-throating his cock and allowing him to choke whichever girl it was at the time by either pinching their noses or closing his thighs around their faces... and it was an image that Vega could never get tired of.

The girls surprised him further as Cammy and Chun-Li pressed their asses together, leaning them down against his cock. Vega chuckled and aimed his cock at Chun-Li's ass first, shoving it in roughly and fucking her hard and deep. Juri knelt up and kissed Chun-Li, fingering her pussy hard and causing her to squirt within a matter of seconds.

"Oh, shit..." Chun-Li said, a delirious smile on her face. "Fuck my cunt... rape it like you raped my ass..."

Vega gave a last few thrusts up Chun-Li's pussy before pushing his cock into her cunt, fucking it hard as she was still squirting and yelling obscenities. Each thrust caused her to squirt more before one last one forced Vega's cock out of her cunt, her juices spraying out as she slapped and rubbed her clit back and forth, causing her juices to move quickly from side to side.

"Mmm!" Chun-Li shuddered, coming down from it. "Fuck..."

She sighed and rolled to the side, laying next to Vega. They shared a kiss as Cammy joined in the fray, taking Vega's cock in her hand and aiming it for her own sphincter. Juri helped as well by rimming Cammy, giggling as she helped the cock make its way into Cammy's butt-hole. Vega then took a grip of Cammy's ass and actually turned her around to face him, laying her on her back.

"I'll take this," Juri giggled, taking the camera from Vega to record it better.

She watched through the camera lens as Vega knelt up, his cock still pressed inside Cammy's ass-hole. He started thrusting in and out whilst lifting one of Cammy's legs, kissing her ankle softly before resting said ankle on his shoulder. He then pressed his weight down, causing Cammy to wrap her arm around her leg to keep it up high as Vega continued to plough into her anus.

As he did this, Chun-Li scooted so that her ass was pressed against Cammy's. Chun-Li put herself in a similarly flexible position as Vega kept thrusting into Cammy, his hard hammering making the Brit shudder and gush on the bed. As she came, Vega began fingering her pussy hard to make her squirt harder, all whilst slipping his cock into Chun-Li's pussy. He began hammering away at the Chinese woman's cunt without relent, his hand around her throat as he fucked his cock into her pussy. After several hard thrusts, Chun-Li pushed Vega away and began spraying her juices on the bed, yelling.

"Jesus fuck!" She slapped her own pussy several times and giggled, turning to Vega. "God, you know how to make a cunt feel good!"

"Well, as long as I've been making all three of you cunts feel good, then that's all that I need," the Spaniard shrugged, unable to hide his own smirk.

"Speaking of which," Juri giggled, her pussy glistening, "this is one cunt that you haven't made feel much tonight."

"Then I should rectify that," Vega chuckled. "Cammy, Chun-Li, get some toys as well."

The two girls nodded and giggled, grabbing a dildo each as well as both putting on a strap-on. Juri eagerly jumped into Vega's arms, and he held her as he sat up on the bed. He licked and nipped at her neck as his cock slid into her vagina, the slickness of it easily letting his meat slide in. He grabbed a handful of both of her ass cheeks and opened them up, spanking her as he began thrusting upwards.

"Mmm... that's it... slap me..." Juri moaned. "Treat me like the little bitch that I am..."

"I am..." Vega grinned. "But it never hurts to have some help too, wouldn't you agree?"

Juri nods, reaching her hands back as she feels a toy against it. "I agree..." she moans, feeling a butt-plug slide into her ass. As said toy entered her rear, she felt the tip of what felt like another cock grazing against her pussy, but Juri easily knew the difference between a plastic prick and a real prick. The toy easily entered her vagina, sharing the feeling of Juri's walls with Vega's own dick.

"Two cocks in my cunt..." Juri moans. "Two cocks raping my worthless slutty whore of a pussy..."

"It's what you live for, huh?" Vega smirked, fucking Juri harder. "You live to be this big of a slut... I know that you do..."

Juri's hips lifted as she squirted, covering both penises but both cocks were soon back inside her as she nodded. She was about to reply too when Cammy stood over her, brandishing a huge dildo. She slapped Juri back and forth over the face with it, switching between the toy and her own hand to inflict pain on the Korean slut's face. She then shoved the dildo down Juri's mouth, pushing it down her throat and causing her to gag.

Cammy pulled the dildo out. "I should get back to your ass..."

Juri giggled. "I've got an idea... but first... I think that I'm owed an orgasm..."

Vega chuckled, picking up the speed at which he was hammering into Juri's cunt. Chun-Li's plastic cock also fucked Juri's wet hole, and the Chinese woman even started fingering Juri's ass. Vega then smiled as Cammy slide herself across his body, reaching his torso and shoving her own strap-on into Juri's pussy, thrusting hard. As the thrusting of all three combined, Juri began gushing like a fountain, coating all three penises - real or otherwise - in her juices, her legs shaking as she dismounted.

"One... more... hole..." she panted.

"I'm glad that we're making up for lost time after Vega mostly raped me and Chun-Li," Cammy giggled.

"And not just our cunts, but our asses and faces too," Chun-Li replied.

"You sound like you both enjoyed it," Vega smirked.

"Well... yeah," Cammy laughed.

Juri smiled too. "You'd best not be leaving me out of this..."

"Well, you did say one more hole," Chun-Li replied. "The question is how?"

"I think that we should lube her ass up a bit first," Vega said. "Loosen her up, then we fuck her."

"And how do you supposed we do that?"

The Spaniard grinned. He turned and put Juri on her back before grabbing her legs, spreading them. He then lifted her lower body as he brought her legs down, and she wrapped her arms around them to keep them in place, her cunt spread wide for Vega. Vega then grinned and leaned down to suckle on Juri's cunt lips as he gently fingered her ass.

Cammy and Chun-Li giggled and joined the fun, sitting both of their asses on Juri's face. The Korean woman was all too happy to lick their holes, switching back and forth as she felt a dainty pair of fingers slide into her cunt, hearing a giggle from Chun-Li to get her answer.

Vega then smiled and nibbled on Juri's clit before standing up, aiming his cock down to slide into her hole. Chun-Li's fingers were still buried in Juri's cunt, but she didn't care, smiling as her vagina got filled with both Vega's fat dick and the Chinese woman's digits.

Cammy leaned over to help as well, keeping Juri's legs spread as Vega pounded up and down slowly, wanting Juri to savour it as opposed to how he fucked her earlier. Noticing his slow motions, Chun-Li was the first to speak.

"Why are you taking it so easy on her?" she asked.

"Because if I can make her want it more, the orgasm will be bigger," Vega chuckled. "The truth is, we can just fuck her in the ass as is. But... I want to take my time..."

"So, should we stop?" asked Cammy.

"No," Vega said. "Kiss Juri. Caress her. Look after her. Help me bring her up to that high. Can you do that for me?"

The two women nodded, leaning up to kiss Vega before moving their asses away from Juri's face. They leaned down, with Cammy sharing a soft kiss with Juri as Chun-Li leaned to kiss the side of Juri's right breast, kissing along it before reaching her nipple. Juri couldn't pull Chun-Li closer to suck it, so she silently begged for her to do so by thrusting her chest outwards.

This caused Cammy's tongue to force its way into Juri's mouth, the Brit's hands in the Korean's hair as they made out. Chun-Li kept nibbling Juri's breasts, and soon, Cammy removed her tongue from Juri's mouth as she reached her hand to her cunt, rubbing it gently in time with Vega fucking her. This caused Vega to start pushing deeper, still fingering her ass hard.

Juri was shaking, her body practically screaming for an orgasm at this point. "Please... Vega..." she moaned out.

"Yes?" the Spaniard asked.

"Please... f-fuck me... fuck me like you did with these other sluts... make me cum... make me fucking squirt... then fill my ass with your cock... rape all my holes... take all of me..."

Vega about lost his mind at that, and he reached a hand down to choke Juri as he hammered hard and fast into her. He slapped her face, causing her to shriek and smile almost sadistically, licking her lips. As she was about to cum, she dug her nails into her legs, and Vega knew what was about to happen.

He gave several more thrusts before one last one caused her to squirt hard, pushing his cock out of her cunt. The juices sprayed down, but Vega only followed up by shoving his cock into her ass and fucking it hard whilst using his free hand to finger her cunt hard. The thrusts in her ass and the fingers in her pussy caused her to spray more, and Vega removed his hand only to slap her cunt hard and rub it quickly back and forth, making her juices fall over Cammy and Chun-Li's faces.

The two lapped it up eagerly as Vega kept his cock in Juri's ass, her orgasm still going strong. Vega slowed his thrusts, unable to hide the smirk from his face as he moved his hand away from Juri's throat only to switch it with his other hand, shoving his fingers into her mouth and making her lick them clean. He did the same to Cammy and Chun-Li, and he pulled slightly at their mouths, earning grins from them.

"So... what's next?" Cammy asked.

"One more thing, then I think that I'm going to cum," Vega grinned. "I want all of you to stack your asses, one on top of the other."

Juri shook a bit as she moved, and Cammy and Chun-Li helped her to stay upright. Cammy then decided to take the bottom position, with Chun-Li resting her crotch on top of Cammy's ass, and then Juri on top. With three asses presented to him, Vega smirked as he pushed his cock deep into Juri's ass first. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as he began fucking her rear hole hard.

"Yes, yes yes!" Juri screeched. "Fuck me!"

Vega grinned, slamming into her ass, finding it pretty easy given her earlier orgasm. He slapped her ass several times as he fucked himself into her, and Juri reached a hand down to finger herself as she was fucked hard and rough. Another hand around her throat caused her to gasp as she stayed still and got hammered hard from behind. Soon, her juices flowed over her fingers, cascading down to the other two asses below her as her orgasm hit her.

With each thrust from Vega, more juices shot out, and soon, Juri's orgasm caused her legs to shake. Vega pulled his cock from her ass and watched as she fell forward a bit, laying back on the bed and smiling deliriously.

"That's one done... now for the other two..." she smirked.

"I thought that we were all filling your ass too?" Chun-Li asked.

"Eh... my ass has been filled up enough," Juri giggled. "I just hope that you and Cammy are ready for the same treatment."

"Well, they are lubed up enough," Vega smirked back.

He then went to Chun-Li, leaning down to rub some of Juri's juices into the Chinese woman's ass before fingering it gently. He added a second finger, then a third, and finally, he spread her hole open, pushing his cock inside. Chun-Li shuddered as she felt Vega's cock up her ass.

Like with Juri, Vega took some time with Chun-Li's ass, thrusting back and forth gently at first before picking up the pace. He reached both hands over to grab Chun-Li's long hair, lifting it up to his nose to inhale its scent whilst still pulling it and fucking her hard, causing her head to snap back at the rough treatment.

She reached a hand down to finger herself, like Juri did earlier, moaning. "Please... please fuck me... make me cum... like you've been doing all night... rape me... like you've been doing all night."

Vega grinned and put both hands around her neck, still holding her up as he thrust deep and hard into her ass-hole over and over. Chun-Li's gasps soon turned into moans, and then into screams as she felt herself cumming. She reached down and slapped her own clit before fingering her cunt, shooting a spread of her pussy juices over Cammy's back and ass. As with Juri, each thrust in Chun-Li's ass meant more juices shooting out, and much like Juri, Chun-Li's legs grew weak from the orgasms.

Vega pulled his cock from her ass and let her slide off of Cammy, falling to the side and laying on her back next to Juri. "Fucking... wow..."

"Nice of you... to join me..." Juri smiled, turning to kiss Chun-Li.

"One last one left," Vega smiled.

"Don't even bother prepping me..." Cammy said. "Just do it... just shove that huge cock up my ass and rape-fuck me... fuck me like you fucking hate me... fuck me like the little cunt that I am..."

"Well, if you insist..."

Vega smiled and instantly slid his cock up Cammy's ass. He started thrusting at an even pace, reaching his hands around and hooking his fingers inside her mouth, pulling at the sides of her lips as he fucked her ass deep and hard. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Juri and Chun-Li sharing kisses and gropes, but nothing more. This was a good sign to him, as he was also almost done. But first...

"You like getting fucked like this, you little bitch?" Vega asked.

"Yes!" Cammy replied, nodding.

Vega grinned and used one hand to pull on Cammy's chin, turning her to face him. He kissed her deeply, fucking her as he slapped her face. She playfully slapped back, and the Spaniard couldn't help how much harder he got, so he slapped her again. Cammy moaned from the rough contact, and her legs soon began shaking.

"I'm... almost... there..." she said.

Vega nodded, pulling her hair with one hand and choking her with the other as he knelt her up, still fucking her ass. She reached down to finger herself, and as soon as her orgasm hit, she leaned back more, shooting a steady spray of her juices all over the bed and screeching.

"FUCK!" she moaned. "Fuck yes! Right fucking there, you dirty bastard!"

Vega smirked and kept fucking her ass, causing her juices to keep spraying out. Cammy soon felt her lower half convulse more as she shot out more juices, and soon, Vega stopped fucking her, wrapping an arm around her neck and turned her face so that he could kiss her.

As the kiss broke, Cammy pulled away and laid on the bed with Juri and Chun-Li, speaking. "Well... that's us done for the night..."

"But he isn't..." Chun-Li reminded, pointing to Vega.

"Well then, he'd better get on with the money shot," Juri grinned.

Vega smiled, stroking his cock as he stood off the bed. The three girls also joined him, getting onto their knees. As the Spaniard stroked his hard cock, the three girls started kissing, groping each others breasts, asses, and pussies for Vega's viewing pleasure. Vega thought about the night in general to help him along too, thinking about how the sluts before him behaved, about how he treated them, about what he made them do both to him and to each other... but then he saw all three of them looking up at him.

"Do you want it?" he asked.

They all nodded, smiling as Juri spoke. "Please give it to us... we're just your filthy fuck-toys... master..."

"Just your little cunts to fuck and rape... your little whores to abuse and use... master..." Chun-Li added.

"And we'll do whatever you want us to do, because we live to fuck and worship you... master..." Cammy finished.

Vega's eyes rolled back in his head as he shot what may have been the largest load of his life from his penis. First, he aimed for Juri in the middle, his first shot coating from her chin to her forehead. He made sure to turn his dick from side to side as he came so that he could coat her cheeks as they were still connected to Chun-Li and Cammy's cheeks too. But his main focus was on Juri, and he shot twice more, both covering her left eye, and one last one shot diagonally across her lips.

Cammy was next, and Vega held off his strokes, pacing himself before fisting his cock again. As with Juri, his first shot reached Cammy's forehead, but landed under her nose. His next two covered her lips, and he smiled and leaned forward to cover more of her head, letting it dribble down over her eyes. He then shot two more blasts, one to cover each of her eyes, the second of which also coated her left cheek.

Lastly was Chun-Li, and the Spaniard couldn't help his smile as he aimed the tip of his cock at the Chinese woman's face. He stroked madly, and smiled as he felt his last few shots coming. He blasted past her forehead, causing it to land in her hair, and she giggled as more blasts came out. The second and third covered her beautiful eyes, with the latter of those two smearing across her lips. He then shot one across her nose and finally covered her right cheek before aiming lower.

All three girls lifted their breasts, and Vega shook his last few droplets over their tits, moaning and soon collapsing backwards onto the bed. He soon heard kissing noises, and saw the three girls swapping his cum between them, causing him to smile.

"Jesus... you naughty sluts..."

"Oh, you know that you love it," Juri replied, joining him in bed.

"So, about that video..." Cammy asked, also getting into bed.

"Yeah, we'll delete it," said Juri. "But only on one other condition."

"Make this a regular thing?" Chun-Li guessed, being the last to join them in bed.

"Good guess," Vega smiled. "Although, you girls should probably get cleaned up first..."

"Too tired from too many orgasms," Juri giggled.

"Fine," Vega said. "First thing tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, master," Juri winked.

"Oh, please don't," Vega smiled. "I don't know if I can go another round."

"Well then, let's just sleep," Cammy said.

The other two girls agreed and said goodnight to each other and Vega, who slept with a smile. He smiled not just for having Juri, but now for having more toys in his life to play with. And with a living situation like that, how could he not be smiling?

* * *

 **So... this was certainly a thing that I wrote. I can only assume that I'm going to get called out on this one. Then again, there has been way grosser stuff on this site, so maybe I'm in the clear? I don't really know. Also, and I can't stress this enough, but don't actually do any of this to people unless it's with their consent. Even then, be careful. Also also, if you're a minor and you read this, then I can't really take the blame for that. I gave you plenty of warnings, and if you're still here even after all of that, well... I can only apologise. Anyway, this will likely be the last one of these that I do between Vega and Juri. I'll see you all next time for my continuation - and hopefully my eventual conclusion - of the first Cyber Riders story. See you then.**


	2. Cuffs

**To be fair, I wasn't expecting that I'd want this to be a harem. But fuck it. A vast majority of writers on here have some form of this story in some way. As always, I own nothing except the story, and don't read this if you're not of the age of consent. In this one, we have a threesome with Vega, Chun-Li, and Cammy, with Juri filming the whole thing. And yes, before you ask, there will be more girls than just these three. Get it? Got it? Good. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Cammy and Chun-Li, naked from the night before, woke up next to each other, staring into each other's eyes. Despite how sleepy they both were, that didn't stop them from kissing each other deeply, moaning as their lips shared their heat. Cammy reached her hands down to grasp Chun-Li's breasts, and the Chinese woman reached around for the Brit's ass, but they were both disturbed by a grunt from the bathroom.

"That's it... you filthy fucking slut..."

Recognising the voice as Vega's, the two girls giggled and got up from their bed, going to the bathroom to see Vega in the shower, stroking his cock as Juri knelt behind him, her face buried in his ass and rimming his hole with gusto.

Vega smirked over. "Ah... there are the new sluts."

Juri giggled and licked along Vega's crack before kissing her way up his back, letting the shower water wash over them both. "Good to see you two cunts up. I felt like last night was sure to have kept you in a lengthy pleasure coma."

"It's hard to not wake up to the sound of Vega's beautiful voice," Cammy shrugged. "Especially when he grunts like that."

Juri grinned. "I fucking love how dominant Vega is. Do you two like it too?"

Chun-Li giggled and nodded. "I never thought that I'd like last night as much as I did, but it was fucking perfect."

Vega smirked, turning to Juri. "Should we ask them?"

"Oh, I don't see why not," the Korean replied. "Sluts, we have a proposition for you."

"What would that be?" Cammy asked.

"How would you two like to be the first of many in a harem full of whores for Vega?"

"Do you mean Vega or Vega and you?" the Brit replied.

"Vega," Juri smirked, turning the shower off. "I'm already his whore. And you two are whores as well." She then got on her knees and opened her mouth, and Vega took the initiative and started fucking her throat hard.

"Is all that you do fuck all of the time?" asked Chun-Li.

"Why not?" Vega replied. "Good exercise, relieves pressure, calms one's emotions down... and it just feels so fucking good..."

Juri nodded and gagged a bit before pulling away, but Vega slapped her face and stood up, pushing his balls into her mouth. Juri sucked on his nuts as she fingered her glistening pussy, causing herself to shudder in orgasm as she sniffed Vega's cock whilst sucking his testicles. She then looked up at him, and he nodded, pulling her head back.

"So... can I film you fucking those two?" Juri asked.

Vega nodded, turning to Cammy and Chun-Li. "Are you two okay with that?"

Chun-Li nodded. "No complaints here, even though Juri won't take full part in it."

The Spaniard smirked and switched off the shower. Chun-Li and Cammy left the room already to go to the bedroom, with Juri more than eager to follow behind. Vega shook his head playfully as he followed, seeing Cammy and Chun-Li already on the bed, with the Chinese woman leaning over to grab something from her jeans, her round ass on display. Cammy leaned down to lick Chun-Li's rear hole, causing her to giggle before she came back up, revealing a pair of handcuffs.

"I always keep this around just in case," she explained. "I was thinking that we could use them in the video?"

"Good thinking," Vega nodded, turning to Juri. "Are you ready?"

"Good thing I kept it on charge," Juri giggled. She turned the camera on, speaking as soon as it started recording. "Remember, we're keeping this between us. Well, until Vega decides to show other sluts."

"Kiss," Vega simply said to the two girls on the bed.

Chun-Li and Cammy turned to face each other and wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace, kissing hotly, immediately using their tongues. Their nipples tingled as their breasts rubbed together, and Vega smirked and grabbed the cuffs, also grabbing Chun-Li's arms from behind and locking her hands together. She simply giggled as she and Cammy kept kissing.

"What's next?" she asked.

Vega grinned in reply, getting between the two girls kissing. He enjoyed some light kisses on his thighs and hips for a second before turning to his side, pushing his cock against Chun-Li's face as Cammy began to eagerly rim his ass. Chun-Li took it upon herself to start lapping at the Spaniard's hanging nuts before pushing her own head further down, kissing Cammy as they both licked Vega's ass, the man himself stroking his hard prick and grunting.

"You sure are getting your ass licked a lot today," Juri giggled.

"A man this beautiful deserves to be worshipped..." Chun-Li said briefly. Cammy nodded in agreement, and the two shared a passionate kiss together. They broke, and the Chinese woman continued. "And we don't care where... we're just lucky to be in his presence..."

"We all are..." said Juri, holding the camera with one hand as she started to finger herself. "Still, I'll not be partaking."

"Which is a shame," Cammy smiled.

"Shut up..." Vega chuckled. He turned around and slapped his cock on the Brit's face before standing between the two girls. Both of them kissed his cock from either side, and he casually thrust between their mouths, loving how their tongues felt on his genitals. He kept pushing until both girls were sucking on his balls, and he stroked his cock freely as Cammy and Chun-Li kissed around his nuts.

The two girls soon broke it off, and Vega sat back on the bed, grabbing Cammy's waist. She giggled as his strength pulled her over, standing herself up over him. Vega leaned up and sucked on her pussy as Chun-Li bent down to suck Vega's cock, Juri's hand on the back of her head helping her along. Soon, Chun-Li started fucking her face up and down on Vega's cock, and the Spaniard himself was fingering Cammy's holes as he sucked her clit, causing her to start climaxing. Vega pulled his mouth away and turned Cammy around, causing her juices to spray over his cock and on Chun-Li's face, who licked it all up and grinned.

Chun-Li giggled, removing her face from Vega's cock to lick her way up Cammy's left leg and reaching her pussy, burying her face into it. Vega smiled at the sight above him as he pushed his cock past Chun-Li's pussy, sliding it slowly up her ass. The Chinese woman shuddered as she sat down, but soon got used to the feeling again, bouncing her thick butt up and down on Vega's cock.

"That's it..." Juri said from behind the camera. "Does it feel good up your slutty ass-hole, Chun-Li?"

"So fucking good..." Chun-Li replied.

"Shut up and eat my fucking cunt," Cammy growled. She moved and grabbed the Chinese woman's head, burying it in her pussy. "That's it..."

Juri giggled and decided to move forward, holding the camera behind her as she moved to join Chun-Li in eating Cammy's pussy. Juri pulled Chun-Li's head away to share a kiss, tasting some of the Brit's juices, moaning.

Vega then smirked and took this opportunity to move his hands up to Cammy's hips, shoving two fingers into her ass and three into her pussy, fingering both of her holes like earlier, but this time the shower of her cunt juice was going to spray over Juri and Chun-Li. And spray it did, allowing them both to drink more from the Brit's vagina. The two shared another kiss before Juri got on her knees, rubbing her own pussy as Vega spread his legs a bit.

"That's it, you little whore..." Chun-Li smirked, earning a slap from Vega.

"You're all whores, remember?" Vega grinned.

He kept his legs spread as Juri leaned up to lick along his thighs, rimming his ass-hole. As Juri licked him, Vega thrust up hard and fast into Chun-Li's ass, rubbing her clit at the same time and soon causing her to begin to orgasm, squirting on his stomach as she sat up off of his cock.

"Fuck!" she grunted.

Juri giggled, kissing her way up from Vega's ass and to his cock, sucking it deep as she used a finger to motion Cammy over. The Brit was all too happy to saunter over, shaking her hips a bit. Without getting a chance to speak, Cammy's head was grabbed by Juri, and she started sucking on Vega's heavy nuts, dipping down to lick his ass before moving back up to take his cock down her throat.

"What's next?" Chun-Li asked.

Vega smiled and looked down at Cammy, who reached down past her legs to hand him a key for the cuffs. Vega used it to unlock Chun-Li's cuffs, bringing Cammy up to lock them around her wrists now instead. Vega then picked Chun-Li up and flipped her onto all fours as Juri took Cammy by the back of her head and positioned her behind Vega.

Soon, the Spaniard started fucking Chun-Li hard and deep, stepping a leg over to press against the side of her face, causing her to lick at his foot and moan. Vega grinned as he soon felt Cammy's moans against his ass from her rimming, her hands behind her back and forcing her to stay put, not that she minded.

Juri giggled and leaned over to pull Cammy's face away, pointing the camera in her face. "You like this, don't you, you fucking cum whore?"

"Fuck yes!" Cammy nodded, Juri grabbing a dildo to shove up her pussy. "I love being a filthy bitch for Vega! I'm just a little cunt for him!"

Juri giggled and pulled Cammy in for a hard kiss, which was returned. The Korean woman then moved to Chun-Li, moving the camera over the Chinese woman's face as Vega hooked his toes into her mouth, causing her to moan around it.

"What about you, bitch?" Juri asked as Vega removed his foot. "What are you?"

"I'm just a little cum hungry bitch for Vega!" Chun-Li admits as she squirts hard, Vega still pounding away. "I love being a little slutty cunt for him to fill and fuck all the time!"

Vega grinned, pulling his cock out of Chun-Li's cunt and turning to Cammy, grabbing her head and fucking her throat. Cammy giggled and moaned, and Chun-Li turned onto her back to masturbate at the sight of it. Vega held Cammy's nose, shoving his meat all the way down her mouth and holding it until she choked, causing Vega to pull away as the Brit spat a bit, causing a string to be linked to Vega's cock. He immediately stood up over her and pushed her head under his balls to force her to lick his ass.

Cammy moaned and moved her tongue back and forth over his ass before Chun-Li moved over and kept her legs spread open. Smiling, Cammy moved quickly from the Spaniard's ass to the Chinese woman's thighs, eating her cunt quickly. As she did, Vega got behind Cammy, sliding his cock hard into her ass.

Chun-Li threw her head back as Cammy ate her out expertly. Juri kept the camera focused on Vega's cock as it slid in and out of the Brit's ass, soon moving over to see Chun-Li munching on Cammy's pussy and smirking as Vega pressed a foot on the back of Cammy's head.

"Deeper... bury your fucking slutty face in her cunt..." he growled, pounding harder.

Since Cammy couldn't play with her own pussy, Juri moved her hand under to shove three fingers into the British woman's fuck hole, feeling it squelch in time with Vega's thrusts before gushing, covering the bed in her juices, more leaking out as Vega thrust hard.

"Fucking rape my ass! God! Yes, Vega!" Cammy growled and screamed as she squirted more. As she continued to climax, Chun-Li slid down under Cammy to face her, kissing her deeply and pumping her hips up to grind their cunts and clits.

Vega grinned and kept pounding into Cammy's ass before pulling out, grabbing Chun-Li's feet to lift up her legs. He bent his cock down to slide it into her ass-hole, thrusting fast and hard inside it as Cammy's own ass was gaping from the fucking.

The Brit reached down to play with her pussy, using her left hand to finger her ass and make herself orgasm again. As she did this, Juri was helping by rubbing Chun-Li's clit, making her cum as well, causing Cammy and Chun-Li's cunts to squirt at the same time.

Vega groaned and pulled his cock from Chun-Li's ass, seeing it gape again and smiling. He leaned down and licked around it, tasting her pussy juices too, moving his face over both her ass and Cammy's as well. He then thrust his cock into Chun-Li's ass, pulled out, and fucked Cammy for a bit, repeating the process as well as Juri leaned over to share a kiss with him.

The two separated from the kiss. "Are you feeling good fucking these sluts?" asked Juri.

Vega nodded. "You got that right. Good thing you're not taking part..." he grinned.

Juri shrugged, just smirking. "Mmm... I look forward to seeing where you cum... I always do..."

"I've got something planned..." Vega grinned.

Juri smiled and backed away, focusing the camera on the other two sluts' faces. "You two?"

"So fucking good..." Chun-Li blushed, squirting from the hard anal thrusting.

Cammy's voice went up high as her ass was filled briefly, only for Vega to pull out and fuck her ass now. "Good, it's so good! AH!" Her legs shook as more of her pussy juice shot up all over Vega's cock and body.

Juri grinned and moved to unlock the handcuffs. "Get up, sluts."

Vega pulled away, letting Cammy and Chun-Li onto their knees. Juri took Chun-Li's right wrist and Cammy's left one, cuffing them together. The two girls stayed as they were, with their holes open for Vega, who immediately slammed into Cammy's tight pussy. He thrust in and out before pulling out and fucking her ass.

Vega lifted a leg and put his foot between the two girls' faces, and they both kissed his foot, licking along his toes before kissing each other. Vega smiled and thrust more in Cammy's ass, pounding her hard as her juices shot out before pulling out and fucking Chun-Li, Cammy still cumming.

"Rape my slutty fucking ass!" Chun-Li grunted. "Make me cum!"

Vega moved his foot and put his legs behind him, giving him harder and faster thrusts into Chun-Li's ass as Cammy used her free hand to rub the Chinese woman's clit while kissing her. Chun-Li soon also began cumming, and Vega felt himself at his limit too.

He pulled out, stroking his cock over their asses and grunting, shooting thick loads of his semen onto the Brit's ass first, some landing in her gaping bung-hole, and then he aimed for Chun-Li, shooting all over her ass and thighs, groaning.

"Oh, fuck..." he sighed.

Chun-Li and Cammy kissed as Juri shut off the camera before giggling. "Looks like we could all use another shower."

"Agreed," said Vega, turning to the other two girls. "And we should get a new place, maybe."

"True," Juri nodded. "If you're going to have more sluts, you need more room to fuck them."

The Spaniard pulled Juri over for a kiss. "Another time, though. Let's just shower and get some food for now."

* * *

 **And another smut-filled chapter of filth for you all. I hope that you enjoyed it in the many ways that it was meant to be enjoyed. As I mentioned at the start, I have plenty of other Street Fighter girls lined up, namely... well, you'll just have to find out. I'll see you all in the next one. Take care, and stay tuned.**


	3. Rich Girl

Juri and Vega, both naked, were still in their bed, hearing giggling and moaning from the bathroom. Juri smirked and moved herself on top of Vega, sitting down on his cock and riding him back and forth.

"So, who's next to join us?" she asked.

"Hmm... I was thinking that Karin Kanzuki cunt," Vega replied. "She's having a party at her mansion tonight. We should go pay her a visit."

"I like the way you think..." said Juri. "Also, it wouldn't kill to have more room..."

Vega chuckled. "This place is plenty big, though. But... it could be fun."

Later that night, Karin was thanking people coming in and out of her mansion as they enjoyed their party. Some were drunk as they left, others not so much, but it was a good time. Karin soon sent everyone else back home, finding herself sitting at a dinner table with a glass of wine.

Soon, Ishizaki, her butler, walked over to her. "Is everything all right, Miss Kanzuki?"

"I'm fine, Ishi," Karin smiled. "I just need an early night."

"Of course."

Karin nodded, deciding to go upstairs to her bedroom. When she reached it, she sighed, thankful that the party was over. She saw her long mirror, seeing her figure and noticing how mature she was. Her breasts had grown, she'd developed a curvy form, and her red dress and white heel shoes made for a great combination, not to mention her curly blonde locks.

She decided to have a shower before she went to sleep, so she removed her clothes as she entered her bathroom, putting them away in the hamper. She turned the shower on, getting under the water, and soon started to wash her body.

She sighed as she started cleaning herself, rubbing her hands over her breasts and noticing how hard her nipples were. "Mmm... I need a good fuck... it's been a while..." She reached down, rubbing her pussy gently as she leaned back against the shower wall, reaching her other hand up to play with her tits. She then let out another sigh. "Too clumsy to do it here. I'll clean up first..."

She then focused on just that, getting herself all cleaned up, admiring her own body as she did so. She cleaned her hair, rinsed off, and soon, turned off the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself just over her nipples, deciding to head for her bed. She dried her body with her towel, then her hair as well, using a brush to get it back to its previous condition before seeing herself in the mirror again.

"Hmm..." She smirked and laid back on her bed, looking at herself in the mirror before opening her legs, spreading her pussy lips open. She reached her hands down to play with it, one rubbing as the other inserted a couple of fingers inside, causing her breath to hitch.

"Oh, fuck yes..." Her eyes rolled back as she started to plunge deeper into her cunt, moaning in pleasure. She reached a hand up to her breasts and pinched her left nipple hard, moaning and bucking her hips as she masturbated.

"Mmm... god..." She moaned more and more, but soon she was forced to stop as she felt a slight draft, and shuddered as she saw the window.

Outside was Vega, waving. Karin hurriedly covered her body up in her sheets, but it did no good as another hand behind her reached the sheets and pulled them away to expose Karin once more. The blonde couldn't react before a pair of lips met her own.

The kiss broke, and Karin looked at Vega and Juri. "What... how..."

"Knocked out all your guards," Juri smiled.

"This is preposterous!" Karin claimed. "I'm calling the police!"

"With what?" Vega asked. "The hands that were roaming that beautiful body of yours? Pinching your breasts? Finger fucking your cunt?"

Karin blushed. "You... saw that?"

"Yes," Juri nodded. "And heard what you said."

Karin shook her head. "No..."

"Yes," Vega smirked. "You want a good fuck, right? Those were your words?"

"I do, but not from you," Karin said.

"Oh, trust me," Juri smiles, reaching over. "Vega is such a good fuck."

Vega moaned as Juri started stroking his cock. "You're not too bad yourself, you know."

"Only because I'm such a fucking slut for you," Juri said.

"Will you two stop it and leave?" Karin asked. "I have... toys... I can take care of it myself."

Juri smirked and grabbed Karin's face, turning it to Vega's cock. "See that?"

Karin nodded. "Yes..."

"That dick is better than any toy that you'll ever touch. Trust me... I know."

Before Karin could reply, Juri sighed and moved past her, immediately sitting her ass down on Vega's cock. "I want you to watch..." Vega said.

Karin sighed and did so, laying back again. "Can I touch myself while I watch?"

"No," Juri said, slapping Karin's face lightly. "Just relax and watch us. You only get to cum when Vega fucks you."

Karin nodded, unexpectedly enjoying being the submissive voyeur. She watched as Vega held Juri's hips up and slammed her into her ass, reaching one of his feet up around the back of her head to press on it. Juri nodded, moving her head to the side to suck on his toes and moan, fingering her cunt.

"Oh, fuck! I love being dominated like the little cunt whore that I am!" Juri squealed.

"You want to cum, bitch?" Vega asked.

"I do! I really fucking do! That Spanish cock is so fucking good in my ass-hole!"

"You don't get to fucking cum unless this other slut says so," Vega said, putting both feet near Juri's face.

"Excuse me, but I am not a slut," Karin said.

"Believe me, when you get Vega's fat rod fucking all of your holes, you will be!" Juri moaned, licking up and down Vega's foot as she fingered her own cunt.

Karin moaned, almost playing with herself again before leaning over, pushing Juri's hand away and eating out her pussy. Juri moaned heavily, pushing the rich girl's face into her cunt and moaning hard as Vega grunted.

"Are you going to tell Juri to cum? Or just munch her cunt until she does?" Vega asked.

Karin grinned. "I've got more planned than that..." She licked around Juri's pussy some more before leaning down and pulling Vega's cock from Juri's ass, sucking it hard and deep. As she did, she fingered Juri harder more.

Vega moaned and thrust up into Karin's mouth. He sat up as he was being sucked off, leaning behind Juri and grabbing her throat. "You want to cum, you little bitch?"

"Please, I want to fucking cum so fucking bad! All over your cock!"

Vega smirked down at Karin, who nodded. She stopped sucking, allowing Vega to resume fucking Juri, only this time in her pussy. As Vega thrust up into Juri, the Korean woman helped Karin up and kissed her deeply. Karin smiled and started rubbing Juri's clit, moaning as she felt Vega's powerful cock pound into Juri's dripping cunt.

The kiss stopped, and Karin moaned. "Cum for Vega... fucking now, slut..."

"I will!" Juri moaned. She opened her legs and squirted heavily, the stream of cunt juice shooting up and splattering over her breasts, with Karin's own body being covered in it too. Juri continued speaking. "See? You want Vega to do that for you?"

Karin nodded. "I do..."

Juri smiled. "Well... a few conditions first."

"What are they?"

"You let us live here," said Juri, still shaking. "Rent free. We need a bigger place to put all of the sluts that we have planned, and you're rich enough to accomodate for them."

Karin nodded. "Y-Yes..."

Juri smirked. "You must really want that cock, huh?"

Karin nodded again. "Yes... please..."

"So, you agree to our deal?" Vega asked.

Karin gave another nod. "Yes! I fucking need it! I need a cock in me! Just fuck me! My cunt, ass, mouth, just use me like a true fucking whore!" She started palming her own breasts, squeezing her nipples hard.

Vega grinned. "We have one more condition."

"What is it?" Karin asked, her voice growing more needy.

"You let us film it," said Juri. "Not just you being fucked, but every sex slave that we bring in here."

Karin grinned. "Fuck... that sounds hot..."

Vega smirked. "Give me the camera."

Juri nodded, going over to the door where she left the camera near it, picking it up and starting to switch it on. Vega then took the camera from Juri with a kiss, and made sure that it was playing as he recorded Karin.

Juri then smiled, getting in front of the camera. "Get your toys, slut."

The Japanese blonde nodded, going to her drawer and reaching for the toys. As she rummaged for them, Juri giggled and pulled Karin back, kissing her deeply. Karin moaned and kissed back, reaching her hands up to play with Juri's breasts.

Juri moaned at Karin's touch, pushing her breasts into her hands and kissing her deeper, their tongues being caught in the exchange. As they did, their nipples rubbed hard against each other, and Juri started to move Karin so that she was on her back, mounting her and rubbing her cunt against her thigh.

Juri picked up one of Karin's legs and kissed along the ankle, moving to her foot and sucking in several of her toes as their pussies rubbed together. Vega felt his cock harden more at the sight of it, moving over to Karin to push his dick against her mouth.

Before Karin could take it, Juri leaned over and moved Vega's cock away from Karin's mouth, sucking the head of it as she lightly choked Karin before pulling off and speaking. "You want this cock in your mouth and throat, bitch?"

Karin nodded, gasping. Vega grinned and slapped her face. "Can't fucking hear you."

"I think we should make her prove herself," Juri said.

She smirked and kept her hand on Karin's neck before standing up on the bed, moving down and dropping her pussy onto Karin's face. The blonde, with her neck now free from the Korean whore's grasp, starting licking Juri's cunt eagerly.

Vega smiled and pulled Juri's head down to his cock with one hand. He kept it in place and started thrusting in and out of Juri's gullet while she moaned from having her mouth filled with cock and her cunt eaten out surprisingly well.

"Oh, fucking hell!" Juri moaned, pulling off of Vega's cock. "This bitch can eat a mean pussy!"

"Did I fucking say stop?" Vega slapped Juri, who giggled. Vega slapped her again with a grin before pulling her by the back of her head, pushing it down onto his cock and keeping it in place, thrusting into her throat, his balls slapping heavily against her chin.

Juri then felt her lower half shuddering. Karin was going full force on her pussy, munching it happily and moving one hand up to rub her clit whilst using the other to finger her ass. Juri moaned and sat back as her rectum was fucked with Karin's fingers, encouraging her to use more.

Vega pulled his cock from Juri's mouth and smiled. "You close, bitch?" He shoved his cock back in before Juri could answer.

The Korean bitch moaned, nodding on Vega's cock before shuddering, her hips grinding back and forth over Karin's face. She suddenly knelt up and moaned, and Karin leaned up to drink Juri's pussy juice as she shot several streams of it out, moaning all the while and grinning happily, her eyes rolling back.

Vega chuckled at Juri. "She's a good whore, eating your cunt out so well."

"Well... I like it rough... no matter if it's a cock or a cunt... or a cunt with a great mouth..." Juri winked. She then turned to Karin. "Now, play with yourself for us."

Karin nodded obediently, Vega smiled, and Juri went to grab some toys from the blonde's bedside drawer. She grabbed a big vibrator, comparing it mentally to Vega's cock and giving the Spaniard the win as always, and also pulling out a butt plug.

Karin blushed at that. "Um..."

"A big dildo, and a butt plug. You like being fucked in the ass?" Juri asked.

Karin nodded. "I do..."

Juri smiled, handing the toys over to Karin. The blonde reached both up to her mouth, sucking on the dildo first and licking it to lube it up with her saliva before opening her mouth and deep-throating it. As she did, Juri got the plug and licked around it, grinning as she took it down her own mouth.

Vega's cock remained hard at the scene before him, and Juri stroked him as she took the camera from Vega. The Spaniard smiled and moved over, sitting next to Karin and turning her to kiss him. She kissed back, moaning as Vega grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it, being rough with the nipple.

Juri grinned at the camera, extricating the dildo from Karin and sucking on it herself before moving it over Karin's free nipple, rubbing it back and forth over it. Vega smiled, switching his own hands to grab Karin's butt plug and move it over Karin's brown hole, rubbing against it gently as he started fingering her cunt.

Karin moaned, reaching her hands over her own nipples, causing Juri and Vega to move theirs away. Not wanting to miss it, Juri handed the dildo back over to Karin, who immediately rubbed it against her clit whilst Juri stood up besides the bed, focusing on the toys jutting from Karin's orifices.

"What do you want, slut?" Vega asked, whispering to Karin as he licked her neck.

"I want... to cum... master..." Karin moaned. She started to push the toys inside herself, clenching in pleasure, but Vega grabbed the vibrator from her.

"Keep rubbing your clit with it..." he commanded.

"But-"

"You wanted to cum, right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Then let me make you cum..."

Karin moaned, her growl turning more sensual as she felt Vega curl a couple of fingers inside her. Vega started moving them back and forth slowly, and as he did so, Juri pushed the butt plug in and out of Karin's ass, not going too far.

Karin laid back, throwing her head back, opening her legs more and moving her hips up in time with Vega's fingers, wanting more but being denied. She let out a small whine, but that turned into a squeak as Vega picked up his pace on her pussy.

"Oh, f-fuck... finger my hole..." Karin moaned.

Juri moved the camera up to Karin's face. "Louder, slut. Say it to the camera."

Karin moaned more. "I want... Vega... to fuck my hole... my cunt... with his hand... cock... tongue..."

"Good answer..." Juri grinned.

Vega growled and sucked hungrily on Karin's neck as he fingered her harder, slipping three of his digits into her pussy and pumping them up and down, soon hearing wetting sounds and squelching noises. He felt her start to gush on his hand, so he pulled out and watched her rub her vibrator over her clit, rubbing back and forth ad causing her pussy to spray onto her legs and the bed.

Juri moved to see the gushing and smiled. "Ooh, that's a good slut, cumming on Vega's hands like that!"

Vega smirked. "You want a turn now?"

Juri smiled and handed the camera over to Vega, knowing what he had in mind. Vega stood over Karin's face, pointing the camera down at her. He smiled and pushed his cock against her lips, and she started sucking his head, using her hands to stroke his huge shaft.

As Vega did what he was doing, Juri took both the toys lodged in Karin's holes and, finding that her orgasm her relaxed and loosened her, pushed both up a bit, pushing the dildo in halfway and the butt plug fully in, causing a shuddering moan from Karin around Vega's cock.

Juri even smiled and took both toys out, leaving Karin's ass gaping and shoving her fingers inside as she licked at her pussy, sucking hard on her clit. This action caused Karin to moan, bracing herself and placing her hands on Vega's thighs, allowing him to thrust into her throat.

Juri stopped eating Karin's cunt. "Give that bitch what she wants..."

Vega grinned, reaching a hand down to slap Karin's face, causing her to whimper. "You want the full rough treatment, bitch?"

Karin nodded, about to pull herself off of Vega's cock, but Juri pushed the plug back up her ass and the dildo back up her cunt. "Who said you could speak, whore?"

Vega reached a hand around the back of Karin's head, shoving his cock past her tongue and down her throat. He held it for a few seconds as Karin coughed and gagged, pulling his dick out of her gob and letting her breathe before slapping her face again.

"Now, what do you want me to do?" Vega asked. "Say it loud and fucking clear."

"I want you to fucking abuse me!" Karin moaned. "That... that was so hot! I need it! I need you to tear my cunt apart! Fuck my ass! Make me your bitch and make me squirt over and over! Please!"

Vega grinned, grabbing Karin's head and opening her mouth, spitting in it before shoving his dick back down her mouth. Karin moved down the bed, holding her head up and allowing Vega to fuck his cock straight down into her throat, smirking as he did so.

Karin reached her hands up, grabbing Vega's ass and moving her head up and down as her throat was fucked. She moved one hand up to play with his balls, moaning each time as he thrust in and out of her gullet, going deeper each time until he was balls deep in her mouth.

Karin reached her tongue out to lick his balls, moaning and looking up at Vega as she held his cock down her mouth. Vega let go of her head, and Karin grinned, grabbing Vega's sides and stroking his muscles as she moved herself back and forth on his prick.

The Spaniard slowly pulled out of Karin's mouth, leaning down to kiss her before smirking. "You're going to do whatever I want, right?"

Karin nodded. "Anything... please..."

Vega smiled, turning around in Karin's face. The blonde smiled and leaned down to suck his balls as he stroked his own cock. As he did so, Juri pulled the toys out of Karin, shoving the dildo in her ass this time as she started to finger her again, pushing her hand deep into Karin's cunt.

Karin moaned around Vega's balls as she felt Juri start to fist her, moaning more as Vega moved his hips up and down before pushing both balls into her mouth. Karin moaned and sucked on them heavily, biting the scrotum gently before feeling a hand on the back of her head.

Karin smirked, moving her head up in time with Vega's hand as she spread his ass, moving in to start rimming him. Vega moaned, stroking his cock as he pointed the camera down, seeing Karin's tits between his legs and her chin slightly poking out from between his thighs as she licked his ass.

Juri giggled. "Damn... the rich cunt sure likes worshipping you..."

"Well, all cunts do..." Vega winked.

Juri smiled, moving herself up over Karin's body. She turned the vibrator on, sitting her pussy over Karin's and meeting in the middle as they each had an end of the dildo inside them. Juri even reached back and pulled Karin's plug to shove in her own ass, grinning as she did so and causing more moans from Karin.

Karin giggled and stopped licking Vega's ass, moving to lick around his thighs before starting to kiss his ass cheeks, moving slowly back to his hole, burying her face in his ass. She moaned sharply as she felt the plug go back up her ass.

As Juri scissored the blonde, she started to moan, reaching down to rub her clit. She eagerly moved forward to start sucking Vega's cock. The Spaniard thrust into her throat, making her look up at the camera with a wink and a smile before pulling off.

"It feel good to have your ass rimmed and your dick sucked, master?" Juri asked.

"Damn fucking right..." Vega moaned.

He thrust into Juri's mouth, who moaned and sucked hard on Vega's cock. She pulled away, moving down to lick at the Spaniard's nuts and playing with Karin's tits. Karin moaned and pulled away from Vega's ass, sharing a kiss with Juri.

Vega grinned and took this chance to turn around, fucking Karin's mouth again with his cock as Juri started to lick his ass this time. Karin gagged and moaned around Vega's hard dick as Juri licked around Vega's ass, opening his hole and leaning in, her nose against his crack as she rimmed him.

Vega, meanwhile, kept the camera on Karin. "I feel like we've been warmed up enough..."

"I want to make her cum again first..." Juri moaned.

Vega smirked, pulling his cock from Karin's gob. "Do you have any objections to that?"

Karin shook her head, and Vega smiled, pushing Karin down so that she was laid flat on the bed. He then turned so that his cock was facing her tits, and pushed his meat against them. She held them together as he moved in closer, his ass hovering over her face as he used the camera to see Juri, who was thrusting the toys in and out of Karin's holes.

Karin, meanwhile, grabbed onto Vega's ass, scratching a bit with her nails as she licked up and down his hole. Vega stroked his cock and moaned, but then grabbed one of Karin's hands to stroke him off as he held her tits together, fucking between them in time with her strokes.

As this happened, Juri was heavily plunging the dildo in and out of Karin's vagina, licking and sucking her clit hard. She soon got a smirk on her face as she saw the camera, and she pulled the plug from Karin's ass and plunged it into her pussy this time, sucking the juices from the dildo.

"Make this whore cum..." Vega moaned.

Juri grinned and sucked more on Karin's clit, rubbing it back and forth as she fucked the toy in deeper. Soon, Karin started to convulse, and her juices shot up, landing on Juri's face and over her own legs as she came, moaning deeply into Vega's ass.

"Oh... fuck..." Vega grinned, still pinching Karin's nipples. "She liked that."

"You going to get off her?" Juri asked. "I'll take the camera duties."

Vega smiled, climbing off of Karin and sitting her up to kiss her. Karin smiled and kissed back, pushing her tongue into his mouth, which he replied with in kind as he joined her on the bed. He shifted so that they were next to each other, grabbing her hips and pulling her on top of him.

"So," Juri said, camera pointed at Karin, "are you ready for Vega to fuck you hard like he did me?"

Karin nodded. "Yes. I... I loved rimming him, blowing him... I'm going to fucking love being raped by him..."

Juri smirked and moved to kiss Karin and Vega at the same time. "What do you want first?"

"I want my cunt filled..." Karin moaned. "It's wet enough... please... master... fuck my pussy..."

Vega smiled, rubbing his cock against her pussy lips. Karin moaned, moving her hips back and forth, letting her pussy lips rub against Vega's cock before sitting up, hovering her cunt over his cock and sinking down slowly.

"Fuck!" Karin shuddered. "I thought it was big when it fucked my throat! It feels so fucking good in my cunt!"

Vega smirked, laying back as Karin sank all the way down on his cock. He reached to hold her hips, moving her and grinding her against his cock. Karin, more than happy with the lack of control, started playing with her tits.

Vega then reached his own hands up to grab Karin's boobs, squeezing them hard as he slowly thrust up into her. He growled and squeezed harder, slapping one of them and causing a yelp of pleasure from Karin.

"Ooh... the bitch likes it rough, huh?" Juri asked.

Karin nodded, earning another slap on her breasts. "Yes! Fuck!"

Vega chuckled, moving his hands down to Karin's legs and lifting them up. Vega then started to thrust heavily into Karin's cunt, hammering it hard and causing Karin to moan. She reached a hand up to her own face to slap it as she moaned, using the other to rub her clit.

Juri grabbed her hand to remove it. "No, let Vega make you cum, cunt."

"S-Sorry..." Karin moaned. She turned to kiss Juri, who kept the camera focused on them both exchanging tongues.

Juri soon pulled away as she saw Karin bouncing more, meeting Vega's thrusts with her own. Karin started to moan more and more, soon turning to screams before thrusting her hips up and shooting a gush of her cunt juice over Vega's chest.

"Oh, fuck!" Karin moaned.

Juri smiled. "That's it?" She moved over to rub Karin's clit, causing the blonde to shudder before she started cumming over and over again, her pussy juices shooting out from side to side as her clit was rubbed,

"Fuuuuck!" Karin moaned, breathing heavily when she came down.

Vega growled. "Lick all of this off, slut."

Karin smiled, moving down to lick her pussy juice from Vega's chest, lightly sucking his nipples too as she moved down to his toned stomach. She lightly scratched him with her fingers and licked more as she moved down to his cock, licking it playfully.

Vega turned to Juri, who gave him the camera. Vega opened his legs and moaned. "You know what to do, Karin..."

The blonde nodded, moving down to lick Vega's taint and ass-hole. She stroked his cock and moaned as she felt Vega's feet slap her ass before sitting up on the edge of the bed. He pulled her up with him as he was getting rimmed and crossed his legs over her neck to keep her still, causing her to moan into Vega's ass before he stopped, allowing her to sit up again.

Vega reached down and pulled her back up on top of him, this time turning her so that she was riding him in reverse. He quickly located her cunt with his cock and slid it back inside her, holding her hips in place and thrusting up into her.

Karin moaned and threw her head back, smiling at the camera as her titties bounced. "I love being fucked like a dirty little whore!"

"You don't mind if we get more cameras in here too?" Juri asked.

"Not at all!" Karin moaned. "If it makes it easier to set up, I don't see why not."

Vega then chuckled, sitting up behind Karin and reaching down to rub her clit with one hand, using the other to wrap around her neck and turn her to kiss him, choking her lightly. He pulled back from the kiss and hammered viciously into her cunt, causing her to gush and moan.

"Tell me who's fucking you..." Vega said.

"V-Vega!" Karin squeaked. "With his big cock! I love it!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! His big cock, balls, ass, feet, arms, legs, body, hands, face, hair... all of him!" Karin moaned.

Vega smirked and reached his hands up to the back of Karin's head, locking her in place and bending back with her legs up in the air, pounding roughly into her cunt over and over. Vega even moved Karin's left leg up with his own, turning it to push her foot into her own mouth, which she moaned around as she came, squirting again.

Smiling, Vega changed positions around so that he had Karin on her side all curled up. He rubbed his cock between both of her holes before sliding it into her ass, slowly moving in inch by inch and causing her to moan.

"Yes... take my ass..." she pleaded. "Take it hard..."

Vega started to thrust in and out gently, stepping a foot over to push against her breasts, squeezing them together. Karin moaned, even more so when Vega slapped her tits with his foot before shoving her breasts into her own mouth. She eagerly licked each nipple, forced to suck more when Vega's foot pressed against her cheek.

Juri moved the camera down, smiling as Vega's foot moved to press on Karin's neck. "You like being fucked this rough, bitch?"

"Y-Yes!" Kari moaned, turning her head to lick Vega's toes. "I love worshipping my master! All of him!"

Vega groaned, pushing his foot hard against her face, causing her to lick against it as he spoke. "Shut the fuck up, you filthy little cunt."

"You going to just let him rape your ass and talk to you like that?" Juri asked.

Karin nodded. "Yes..." she mumbled.

Juri reached down to finger Karin's cunt hard. "Good answer, slut!"

Vega smirked, fucking harder into Karin's ass. He turned her more to lay on her back whilst her lower half was still on its side, and he pressed his foot against her throat and face, causing Karin to rub along his foot and leg with her tits, sucking in his toes again.

Vega pumped harder and deeper into Karin's butt, laying on his side next to her as he fucked her ass. He spanked her as he thrust into her rear hole, gripping it as he fucked her hard. He reached an arm around her neck, turning her to face him as they shared a sloppy kiss.

Karin moaned as one of her legs was lifted, and Vega used his free hand to rub the blonde's pussy back and forth, waiting for her to cum. She did, shuddering her lower half and squirting over her own legs with a high-pitched screech.

The Spaniard then chuckled, removing his cock from her ass and shoving it right up her cunt. He lifted her leg up to line up with her body, keeping it held there as he thrust hard and deep into her pussy whilst she was still caught up in her previous orgasm.

"Fuck... fuck! FUCK ME!" Karin screeched, cumming and squirting on Vega's cock, her hips thrusting back as her cunt juices leaked out onto the bed.

Vega held her close as she came down from it, grinning. "I think one more rough fuck will be good..."

"Oh, please... fuck me wherever... I don't care where..." Karin moaned.

Vega turned to Juri. "How about the mirror?" he asked.

"Ooh, hot!" said Juri, handing Vega the camera as she turned to Karin. "That good with you?"

"Y-Yeah..." Karin moaned.

Vega smiled, standing up with Karin and taking her over to the mirror, not surprised at how wobbly her legs were from their rough sex. He held her in front of the mirror, looking at her through it and the camera as he kissed her neck from behind, rubbing his cock between her thighs.

Karin thrust against him. "Please... fuck me hard... anywhere..."

Vega grinned. "Look how beautiful you look, you filthy fuck-whore." He put his hand on her neck and turned her to look at the mirror, squeezing lightly.

Karin sighed. "Please... fuck my cunt, ass, whatever... you beautiful man..." Karin moaned.

Vega smiled, opening her legs up and pushing himself deep into her pussy, his free hand moving down to rub her clit. She moaned and kept her legs spread, lifting one up and hooking it behind Vega's back to pull him in deeper.

The Spaniard grinned at her limber actions, grabbing her hips and pushing deeper into her, rubbing her clit as he hammered her cunt relentlessly. Karin grabbed at her own tits again, pinching her nipples as she shuddered over and over in the pleasure.

Juri, meanwhile, knelt behind Vega and licked his ass eagerly, causing him to grin. Juri kept rimming him, and Vega pulled out of Karin to let Juri suck his cock then on Karin's cunt before she guided him back into Karin, stroking his balls and sucking them as he fucked the blonde harder.

"Make this bitch cum. Vega!" Juri smiled, sucking more.

Vega thrust a few more times before pulling out as he felt Karin's juices wash over his cock, before then sticking his dick back in her and fucking her rougher. He quickly gave Juri the camera before lifting Karin up under both her knees, spreading her legs and pummelling her cunt.

Soon, Karin began to cum again, her juices shooting from her pussy and landing on the mirror. Vega rubbed her clit to coax more out of her, and was successful as Karin screamed harder and louder, cumming more and more.

"Fuck!" Juri smiled. "This cunt is a fountain! Not that that's a surprise when it comes to Vega."

Karin shuddered, coming down from it when Vega let her back down. He pushed her slowly to the mirror. "Lick it, bitch..."

Karin nodded, licking her pussy juices from the mirror when she felt two hands around her neck and a huge cock go right up her ass. She choked lightly as she was fucked hard, licking her own cunt fluid as she saw her face contorted in pleasure and the handsome visage of the man fucking her hard.

Juri grinned from behind Vega ducking her own head down to suck his balls, tracing a line along his cock and licking Karin's cunt before standing up, getting a good shot of Karin's shaking body as she was fucked hard and rough.

"Rape my ass!" Karin gasped.

Vega kept one hand on her neck, using the other to pull her hair hard, driving himself in harder. "What was that, slave?"

"RAPE MY FUCKING ASS!" Karin screamed. "RAPE ME LIKE THE DIRTY FUCKING CUNT THAT I AM!"

Vega spanked her with the hand that was choking her, still pulling her hair as he fucked her harder and rougher. He noticed Karin fingering herself, hearing the gushing sounds as the blonde slut squirted yet again, the juices dribbling down her legs.

Vega grunted, pulling out of her and turning her around, putting her on her knees. He thrust into her mouth a few times before growling, pulling out and shooting streaks of his seed all over her face, covering her eyes, cheeks, nose, and mouth, with some even shooting past and landing in her hair.

As Vega finished, he chuckled at the mirror. "You missed a spot..."

Karin turned to the mirror covered in her juices, chuckling and lapping up the cum from Vega's cock that landed on there.

"And... we're done," Juri said. "So, Karin, do we have a deal?"

Karin giggled. "I think I already agreed to it, but... yes... yes, we do..."

"Good," Vega said, going to Karin's bed. "Let's all get some rest. Got some work to do tomorrow."

The other two joined him, curling up and going to sleep.

* * *

 **So, that's it! Another smut chapter in the bag. I wonder what Street Fighter girl would be next? Anyone you want to see? Let me know. And let me know if you enjoyed it. I'll see you soon for Foxhunt and Love And War, and more of this later down the line. Take care, and stay tuned.**


	4. All Natural

Karin, naked, looked around at her room, waking up from the previous night's escapades. She turned to see Vega net to her, smiling and kissing his toned chest. She saw that her mirror had been cleaned, and that Cammy, Chun-Li, and Juri were not anywhere to be seen.

She looked down to see Vega's cock, hard as if it hadn't just fucked the life out of her a few hours before. She started to stroke his meaty pole, trailing kisses down his body as she did so before reaching his cock, facing it directly.

Vega woke up slowly as he felt something wet on his cock. "That's either someone's mouth or someone's pussy..." he groaned. "Or someone lubed their ass up..." He looked down, smiling. "Ah, Karin... good to see you where you belong..."

Karin smiled and kissed around Vega's tip. "Where are the others?"

"Well, knowing them, I think they're helping to get the rooms sorted out, setting up the cameras and such."

"I don't supposed you'd want to get in a quick fuck session with me before they get back?" Karin asked coyly.

"Hmm... breakfast first. I can't survive on sluts alone," Vega smirked.

Karin giggled, and the two left and went downstairs, still naked. All of the butlers were gone now, as soon the mansion would be filled with gorgeous whores to serve each other as well as Vega, courtesy of Cammy and Chun-Li's researching and connections. After eating, they were greeted by Chun-Li and Cammy, with Juri still gone.

"Where oh where is my favourite little whore?" Vega asked.

Chun-Li giggled, handing him an earpiece. "This should help."

Vega smiled. "Slut?"

"Yes, master?" Juri replied.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Well, while you were asleep, I was setting up all the cameras and such, and after I was done with that, I decided to get some research in," Juri said. "And I found just the perfect slut to join us next."

"Who is it?" Vega asked.

"Elena," Juri smirked. "Used my Feng Shui engine to try and convince her, and it worked."

"Good. Bring her back here as fast as you can."

Surprisingly, Vega had no sooner finished speaking as Juri appeared before him, holding the dark skinned warrior in her arms. Elena herself was partially sleeping, and she was shaken awake by Cammy, causing her to open her eyes and smile.

"Cammy... so good to see you..." She then looked her up and down. "Why are you naked?"

"I'm not the only one," Cammy giggled.

Elena looked confused, then saw Juri holding her. Elena panicked and tried to escape, but Juri held her tight before setting her on the floor. Elena now saw Juri naked, alongside Karin, Chun-Li, and Vega, whom she slowly backed away from, despite her eyes being fixated on his cock.

"What... what is happening?" Elena asked.

"We'll get to the point," said Juri. "We're all sluts for Vega, and since I caught you fingering yourself and knocked you out as you did it to bring you here, we have an offer for you."

Elena, despite still being a little bit groggy, put two and two together. "You... want me to join?"

"We'll accommodate every need that you have here," Karin smiled. "It's my mansion. You'll have your own room, butlers, food, drinks, whatever you wish."

"Well, it's her mansion, but I'm the boss," Vega grinned. "However, we won't force you into anything, surprise attack aside."

Elena looked around, trying not to focus on Vega's cock. "Will... will it be good?"

"Good?" Juri smiled. "It'll be the best sex you'll ever have, and maybe the only sex you'll ever have. Um... you have had it before, right?"

Elena nodded. "Well... almost all. Haven't had anything in my other hole..."

Cammy smiled. "Would you like to have something up there?"

Elena nodded. "Yes..."

"And will you let Vega fuck you however he wants?" Chun-Li asked.

Elena nodded again. "Fuck yes..." she said, her voice becoming more laboured with lust.

Vega smiled, leaning over to kiss Elena deeply. She kissed back, and as she did, the other girls quickly dispatched of Elena's clothing, not surprised at all when she didn't protest. Vega slipped his tongue into Elena's mouth before breaking the kiss.

"My god..." Vega said, looking Elena up and down. "You're so beautiful..."

"Another gorgeous whore for Vega," Juri giggled. "You'll do nicely here."

Elena blushed, looking down at Vega's cock. Without verbal instruction, she got on her knees, kissing the head of his prick and stroking it with both hands. As she did so, Vega put his hands on the back of her head, pushing his cock forward slowly, inch by inch.

Elena soon put her own hands behind her back, her eyes looking up at Vega. The Spaniard smiled at her wanting face and moved his hands to her face, reaching one under her chin to hold her in place as he started to move back and forth in her mouth, his cock hitting her throat as well.

"You like how I'm fucking your mouth, slut?" Vega asked, slapping Elena.

The nature girl nodded, moaning as she took more of his cock. She reached her hands up to play with her tits, but got another slap for her attempt. Vega smirked down at her and pulled his cock from her mouth, slapping her cheeks with his dick.

"Fuck..." Elena shuddered, coughing a bit.

"Oh, you thought that was bad?" Vega smiled.

Instead of carrying on his sentence, he pushed his cock all the way back down her throat again, her mouth lubed up plenty by now. Vega this time grabbed her tits as he fucked her mouth, slapping them in his hands as Elena reached down to play with her pussy, moaning as her face was fucked.

"Don't hold back... fuck her face hard..." Juri smiled.

Vega grinned, pulling his cock all the way out of Elena's mouth before shoving it back down. He did this several times before pulling it out again, leaning down to spit on her face and slap her roughly, only to shove his dick down her gullet once more, pulling her head to angle it as he fucked her face.

The Spaniard then started to move back, Elena's mouth still attached to his meat. Vega reached a couch behind him, turning around so that Elena was pressed against it before propping his foot up on the arm of the couch, pushing his cock directly downwards into Elena's throat.

Vega lowered his dick downwards into Elena's mouth, pushing it all the way down and holding it there briefly. He revelled in the sounds of Elena's gagging before starting to pump his hips up and down, thrusting his cock slowly in and out before pulling it away, resting his balls on her face.

"Suck my nuts, whore... do as I fucking say..." he groaned.

Elena nodded, tilting her head up to suck on the Spanish assassin's nuts eagerly. She licked between them, and Vega moaned as she did so, one hand stroking his cock as the other pushed on her head. Elena grinned and took both of Vega's balls into her mouth at once, sucking them deep and letting them dangle.

Vega then smiled, dipping his nuts up and down on the black girl's face before moving further up, pushing his ass over her mouth. Elena looked worried, but gave it a testing lick before moaning. She reached to grab Vega's ass and eagerly moved her tongue over it, licking back and forth.

"Always stay clean..." Vega smirked.

Elena nodded, arching her neck up as she kept licking the Spaniard's ass. She moaned as she rimmed him more and more, and this led Vega to stand forward and close his thighs around Elena's head as he stood, moving his hips back and forth as he held his cock over her face, which looked up at him, her vision slightly obscured by his large pole.

Vega smiled and pulled away again, slapping Elena's face and choking her before turning around. He kept his hands behind himself to choke her as he pushed his ass back, causing her to rim him once more. Elena happily accepted her treatment as a slut and licked more.

Vega grinned and moved his hands to grab her tits, pinching them and slapping them hard, watching them jiggle. He slapped them more as Elena reached past his legs to grab his cock, stroking with one hand as her other slapped his ass in reply.

The Spaniard moved back a bit, and motioned Elena to move forward slightly. She did so, and Vega reached his hands to grab her tits, holding them together as he pushed his cock through them. As he did this, Elena's tongue was still wiggling in his ass, rimming him and moaning as she did so.

"Oh, my fucking god... that's it..." Vega grinned. "You dirty fucking whore... aren't you?"

Elena nodded, causing her tongue to move as she did so. She giggled and moved a hand up to grab his cock, stroking it as it pushed through her tits. Her other hand was busy fingering her cunt, and she was soon squirting, gushing all over as she was being treated like this.

Vega smiled and moved his hands away, putting them behind his head as he stepped back. He sat down on the couch, keeping his legs spread. Elena eagerly scooted back with him, turning to face him. She knelt up and wrapped her tits around Vega's cock, sucking the head as she tit-fucked him.

As Elena happily pleased Vega's meat, he shifted one of his legs so that his foot was pointing upwards. He pushed it against her stomach, and she moved up, knowing where it wanted to be. She sat her cunt on his foot, grinding back and forth as she kept pleasing his cock.

"This slut knows everything that I want..." Vega smiled.

Elena pulled away from Vega's cock. "I am your cunt to control... master..."

Vega smiled and slapped her face. He brought her up onto his lap and kissed her, keeping his hands around her face as he did so. Elena, meanwhile, had one hand on her side and the other stroking Vega's cock as she mounted up, rubbing it between both her holes.

Vega grinned and reached to hold both of Elena's hands in his own, reaching to put them behind her back as he pushed her pussy down to envelop his cock. The Spaniard moaned at how warm her cunt felt, sinking all the way inside her.

"Fuuuuuck..." Elena drew out the word.

Vega grinned and held her arms in place. "Keep them right there..."

Elena nodded, doing just as she was told. Vega smiled and started to thrust inside her, his cock already lodged all the way inside her cunt. He moved his hands to her hips to lift her slightly, allowing him to pound his meat up into her snatch roughly.

"God... fuck yes! Be fucking rough and rape my whore cunt!" Elena moaned. Her back arched up and she sprayed her pussy juices in a quick stream, shooting on her thighs and Vega's torso, her legs shaking. "Oh... fuck..."

Vega didn't give her a chance to recover, fucking his cock back up into her, reaching his hands up to grasp her tits. He squeezed hard, pinching the nipples roughly as he buried his head between her mounds, kissing them and thrusting harder.

"You want me to be rough with you?" Vega smiled.

"Y-Yes!" Elena shuddered. "Please! Please, fuck me rough! I'm already your fucking cunt! Treat me like it!"

Vega reached to grab Elena's throat, slapping her face as his other hand reached behind. He grabbed her left hand to put it behind her back, holding it there before she got the hint and kept it there herself, soon moving her other hand to join it.

Vega smirked and wrapped his arms around Elena, keeping her arms locked up as he thrust up hard into her cunt, rutting her fast and deep. His heavy balls slammed against her thick ass with each pump that he gave, and his lips on hers slightly stifled her moans.

She soon pulled back from his lips and grunted. "Fucking... shit! Fuck this cunt! FUCK!" She rose up, her juices spraying out onto Vega's body and dribbling down her thighs. "Jesus!"

Vega smiled, pulling her up to stand over him and instantly pulling her hips down, mashing his face into her pussy. He reached up behind her to gently finger her ass-hole as he licked her cunt once again, the actions causing Elena to shudder once more before Vega turned her around.

"God... eat my ass..." she moaned. "All of my holes belong to all of you... I'm your fucking toy... I'm a whore for a well-hung, gorgeous sex stud..."

The Spaniard smiled, keeping Elena standing as he licked between her cheeks, shoving his tongue into her pussy first before dragging it up her ass. He spread her butt cheeks and moved in instantly, pushing his tongue up her back door as one of his hands moved to finger her cunt.

Elena gasped as she felt Vega's digits invading her vagina, and she moaned heavily as she felt herself squelching over his fingers. She grasped her own tits hard, bouncing her ass back over Vega's face, earning a few spanks from it as she shuddered more.

"God... fuck!" She fell forward, cumming hard and squirting. Her face landed near Vega's feet, so she moved to kiss the tops of them as Vega held her still. He kept her hips up and fingered her cunt harder, causing more juices to spray. "Oh my fuck!"

"That's a good fucking slut..." Vega grinned, letting go of Elena's hips.

She dropped down onto him, her ass and pussy gliding over Vega's body until it settled over his crotch. She ground her wet hole over his meat, slicking up his cock and grinning before sitting up, reaching to grab his cock, slowly sitting her ass-hole down.

"Oh... god..." she moaned, feeling the tip enter her butt.

"Ever had anal before?" Vega grinned. "I bet you have, cunt..."

"I have..." Elena nodded. "It's been a while..."

"So, I should take my time?" Vega grinned, moving very slowly on purpose. "Is that what you want?"

"N-No..." Elena moaned. "Please... fast and hard... rape my whore ass... fuck it... wreck it so hard that you make me squirt..."

"And you'll continue being my fuck-whore, right?"

"I will!" Elena whined, moving her hips back. "Just, please, fuck me! Fuck my ass, you god!"

Vega smiled, reaching his hands up and locking them behind Elena's head. He kept them in place where they were, keeping her arms held high as he thrust up hard and deep into her back hole. He steadily pounded into her, his balls swinging up and smashing against her pussy.

"Yes! Right there!" Elena moaned. "Please let me cum! Please!"

"You want to cum, bitch?" Vega grunted, nipping at her neck.

"I do! Please! Make me fucking cum! Make my pussy squirt as you wreck my ass-hole!"

Vega growled, moving one of his hands down to shove two fingers into Elena's pussy. He didn't move them just yet, instead focused on fucking Elena's ass and causing the rises of her body to move against his fingers. Soon, she began cumming, her pussy juice spraying out as Vega fingered her and fucked her ass.

The stream shot right up, coating her upper body. Vega fingered more, causing more cunt juice to gush out before pulling out and slapping Elena's clit hard, his cock sliding out of her ass and rubbing against her pussy, causing her waters to slosh out against it and cover his cock.

"Fuck! Oooohhhh..." Elena moaned, spraying out a last little bit. "God... I fucking love that cock!" She sighed and fell slightly to her side, shuddering from the aftershocks of her orgasm. "Mmm..."

Vega smiled. "You know we're not done yet, right?"

Elena smirked. "I hope not..."

The Spaniard turned her more onto her side, moving her forward so that he could get behind her. He lifted her leg up and she kept it there, allowing Vega to easily slip his cock back into her anus. He started to pump into her, reaching a hand down to rub her clit as he thrust in and out, leaning over to kiss her neck before turning her face to his own.

"Look at them..." Juri smiled. "Even when Vega's fucking multiple whores of his, he still makes them feel special..."

Karin smiled. "Imagine how many more cunts we're going to bring in..."

"Well, we have the room for them," Chun-Li giggled.

"And, like us, they'll worship Vega," Cammy finished. "Every last inch of him..."

Back on the couch, Vega kissed Elena more and smiled. "You heard them, right?"

"I did... and I fucking agree..." Elena moaned.

Vega pumped a bit slower. "So you should... because they're right..."

Elena nodded, and moaned with pleasure as Vega's slow pumping picked up the pace. With just a few more sharp thrusts, she began to orgasm again, her ass clenching hard on his cock as he rubbed her clit, causing her juices to dribble forth from her pussy as she moaned.

Vega smiled, pulling out and slightly changing the position as he leaned a foot over, pressing it against her cheek. "And you want to confirm that, don't you?"

Elena nodded. "I do..."

Vega put his foot behind her head, slipping his cock back into her cunt. "Not right now... let's make you cum one more time before you get a break..."

Vega then pounded roughly into her pussy, reaching one hand down to rub her clit as his other lifted her leg, folding it up so that it was stretched against her body. He used his free arm to wrap around it, grabbing Elena's face with his hand and pushing a thumb into her mouth, forcing her to suck it as he fucked her. As usual, she began cumming soon, her juices shooting out onto Vega's cock and moving side to side as her clit was played with.

"Fuck... I love that so much..." Elena moaned.

Vega smiled and extricated himself from Elena. "Well, you'll love this even more." He sat up on the couch, his legs slightly spread as he stroked his cunt-juice laden cock. "You know what do to..."

Elena nodded, and she lifted one of his legs up, kissing from the calf to his foot. She kissed his sole, pressing her face against it and nuzzling it as she worshipped him. It didn't take long for Vega to lift his foot up into her mouth more, forcing her to suck several of his toes as his other foot moved up as well, stopping between her tits.

Elena got the hint and put his foot down, rubbing her tits over the remaining one and leaning down to suck the toes of it. After a few more licks, Vega reached both feet up to rest on her breasts, slapping them together with his feet roughly as he kept stroking.

Elena reached down to play with her pussy as she was treated this way, grinning as she moved forward. Vega smirked and kept his legs spread apart as Elena crawled up slowly, licking her pussy juice stains on the couch as she moved up to his balls. She started sucking them gently before a hand on the back of her head pushed her down more, forcing her to rim Vega's ass.

"Fuck yes..." Vega grinned, stroking his cock hard as his butt-hole was licked. He reached his feet over to slap Elena's ass, throwing his head back as he was rimmed.

Elena giggled and licked more, lifting her head slightly to the side, her mouth still under Vega's balls as she licked before stopping. "I love being a dirty fuck-cunt for you..."

Vega smiled. "Would my cunt like to get on all fours for me?"

The nature girl grinned and gave one last lick of Vega's ass, going up his cock too before turning onto all fours, wiggling her hips. The Spaniard instantly got on his knees behind her, leaning up and pushing his cock against the rim of her bum, pushing in all the way.

"Oh!" Elena grunted. "Fuck!"

"You're more used to it now, I see."

"Yeah..." Elena moaned. "Fucking give it to me..."

Vega smiled, reaching to grab her arms by the wrists. He held them back, keeping Elena's body straight as he thrust in and out of her ass-hole, fucking her deep and hard. He watched her body ripple from back to front with each thrust, admiring how she looked in the throes of passion, how good it felt to fuck her so.

"Oh, fuck! Yes!" Elena screamed, her ass constricting on Vega's cock. "Fuck me nice and hard! Rape this ass! Fucking claim it!"

Vega smirked, feeling her squirt as he let her arms drop while still fucking her. He reached around her hips and pulled her up, turning her head to kiss her before wrapping his hand around her throat. He choked her lightly as his other hand reached around to stroke her clit. The combined efforts made Elena cum once again, covering the couch in more cunt juice.

"Shit!" Elena shuddered as Vega held her, kissing deeply with their tongues. "Fuck... it feels so good when you make me cum like that..."

"I can make any woman cum like that," Vega smiled. He pushed her back down onto all fours before turning her around onto her back. "I'm close... so I want to fuck you like this..."

"Took you long enough to get close..." Elena giggled, moaning as her ass turned around on Vega's cock.

The Spaniard smiled. "Fucking someone as slutty as you so hard for this long? Can you blame me?"

Elena smiled a bit, and that smile turned into her biting her lip and her eyes rolling back once more as Vega's cock slid into her ass again. Not holding back, he started to fuck her ass hard and rough, pleased that she bucked her ass up to meet his thrusts.

Elena began playing with her breasts, sucking on her own nipples as Vega leaned down so share. He bit one of her nipples as one if his hands reached down to finger her cunt hard, causing her to gush on his digits. Vega reached his hand up to Elena's face, letting her suck the juices before slapping her face.

"Fucking whore..." he said.

"Yes!" Elena moaned. "I'm your whore! I've done all you've asked me to, because you're a fucking sex master!"

"And what does your sex master own?" Vega slapped her again.

"My cunt, ass, tits, face... all of me!" Elena moaned. She started to cum from the slap.

Vega smiled and thrust harder as he saw her cumming, her juices spraying into the air. "How do you feel about a double facial, slut? One from your cunt and one from my cock?"

Elena nodded eagerly, continuing to frig her own cunt as she sprayed. She leaned her body down to try and drink what she could. "Do it! Cum on my fucking slutty face and mark me!"

Vega smiled at her eagerness, giving a few more sharp thrusts before pulling out. As Elena's juices finished spreading, Vega began to fist his cock, not taking long to fire thick, creamy ropes of his spunk. He didn't even need to try and move closer. All of his sperm shot out perfectly, landing on Elena's face, breasts, and stomach. Her nose, eyes, cheeks, and lips were covered, with two streaks over the left side of her face forcing her eye shut. She leaned down to lick her tits clean of any sperm from there, looking up at Vega with a contented sigh.

"Welcome to the harem," Juri smiled. "That was quite the initiation."

"Still a lot more to go," Cammy said, giggling. "And they're all going to be as intense as that. I can tell."

"Damn right..." Elena panted. "Still... I should shower..."

"Oh, we'll clean you up," said Chun-Li. "It's no big deal."

"Man, you guys are freaky," said Elena with a giggle.

"Trust me, that's the main attitude in this place," Karin said.

* * *

 **And more smut from my filthy brain onto this site. Don't worry if you're not a fan of this series, because I get that. Heck, I even plan on focusing solely on my two current main stories until the year's over, so hooray for that. I hope that you enjoyed this, with both your eyes and your hands. I'll see you all next time. Take care, and stay tuned.**


	5. Physical Specimen

Rainbow Mika had just finished a very intense workout at her local gym, panting heavily as night started to set in. She was sweating a lot, and decided to grab herself a quick shower, thankful that mostly everyone else had either left or was leaving. She went to the ladies' locker room and took off her clothing, which was some tight yoga pants and a sports bra, along with some white sneakers too. She didn't bother with her mask, but her hair was still its usual style.

She stood under the shower's stream, smiling. "Ah... nice and warm... really need this..."

The water cascaded down her thick, toned body, landing on her neck, going down around her large breasts, down her stomach and over her ass and pussy, reaching down to her feet as well. The silence and the sensations combined made her shudder, her nipples erect and her cunt getting wetter.

"I really need a good fuck too..." She moaned, reaching to play with her tits. "I've heard that some friends of mine have been seeing that Vega guy... wonder what makes him so special. I've never seen him without his mask..."

"Want that to change?" asked a woman's voice.

Mika nodded, rubbing herself more. "I do..."

"Then how about you rub one out right now? Touch yourself... think about Vega..."

Mika moaned more, grabbing her tits hard and slapping them. "I think he'd be rough with me... he'd kiss me full force with his tongue and play with my tits like this... and I'd love it... I'd get so fucking wet from it..."

The voice's hands reached for Mika's holes. "And what else?"

"Ooh!" Mika moaned. "Mmm... have him finger my cunt... make me squirt hard... he can make any girl squirt... I'd love him to eat me out... just devour my pussy and my ass-hole... finger them both and make me obey him like the whore that I am..."

The voice let out a sultry laugh and kissed Mika's neck. "And what would you do to reciprocate?"

"I'd suck his cock," Mika moaned, now fingering herself hard. "I'd love to suck him all up and down... have him grab my hair and face-fuck me... I'd love to slather all over his nuts and thighs... fuck, I'd rim his ass, suck his toes, kiss his muscles... anything to be his fucking slut..."

The voice smiled and kissed Mika deeply, reaching down to rub her clit as they made out. A pair of hands grabbed the wrestler's tits, squeezing them and pinching the nipples as their mouths mashed together more, tongues licking over each other and Mika moaning.

"Fuck... I'm... ah! AHH!" She bucked her hips and squirted, the jet of her pussy juice clear to see compared to the shower's water. "Fuck! Fuck... ugh..." She then opened her eyes, seeing Chun-Li. "Wait, what?"

"Surprise!" Chun-Li giggled. She then let out a moan. "Ooh... just the tip and already I feel close..."

Vega smiled, spanking Chun-Li's ass as he fucked it. "You found a very beautiful slut today. I'm impressed."

Mika blushed. "You heard that, huh?"

Chun-Li smiled and pointed. "We have a camera to record it."

The wrestler sighed. "How did you know that I was here?"

"Well, when you follow a routine for long enough, people pick up on it," said Vega. "Maybe you've heard of one Karin Kanzuki?"

"Y-Yes..." Mika admitted.

"Well, myself, Chun-Li, and several others live there, and we have been watching you..." Vega said.

"Fuck!" Chun-Li moaned, leaning against Mika's tits and licking between them as she came, squirting on the shower floor. "So... yeah... damn..."

Mika smiled. "You okay there?"

"She'll be fine," Vega said. "Go get the camera." He slapped Chun-Li's ass hard as she left before turning back to Mika. "You may join, if you wish. You never have to worry about anything again, there's a room for you, and so on and so forth... but there's a price, which you may be more than willing to pay."

"What is it?"

Vega smiled. "I get to fuck you. However I want. It's not making love, nothing slow... it'll be rough and passionate. I will make you mine, as I've done with a few others already."

"And more beyond you," Chun-Li. "Now, feel free to say no if you wish. But if you say yes, you say yes to everything that Vega wants."

"Well... would Vega want the things I just described and also possibly other stuff?" Mika asked.

Vega smirked. "Yes."

Mika smirked back. "I'm in..."

The Spaniard grinned. "Don't dry off. You'll only get wet again by the end anyway."

She nodded in reply, and Vega took her hand, taking her to the main locker room as Chun-Li got the camera set up. Mika looked at Chun-Li's nude form and leaned over to grab at her thick ass, giggling a little bit before Chun-Li turned around to share a kiss.

"Ooh... I don't think that Vega asked me to do that..." Mika said. "I may be in trouble..."

Vega smiled. "Then you'll just have to keep obeying me. First... I want you to eat Chun-Li's pussy."

Mika nodded, walking over as Chun-Li giggled, sitting on a bench and pointing the camera at Mika. "Get right in there... if you're good enough, you'll get to suck Vega's cock... do you like that idea? You like his cock?"

Mika nodded, kneeling down and soon feeling Vega's erect dick press against her cheek. "I do... it's so fucking big and beautiful..."

"You want to suck his balls too, huh? Lick his ass? Be his little fucking slut?"

"Yes!" Mika nodded. "Fucking yes!"

Vega smirked, grabbing Mika's head and pushing it forward. "Eat her cunt..."

The blonde wrestler moved at Vega's command, lapping at Chun-Li's cunt. She turned her head side to side as she lapped at the juicy pussy, and felt movement behind her as Vega got on his own knees, kneeling down and opening her ass cheeks, spanking them together.

"You eat her holes, I eat yours..." Vega leaned in and buried his tongue into Mika's cunt.

Mika moaned. "Seems... fair..."

Vega hungrily licked Mika's pussy, using one hand to spank her ass ass his other hand spread her cheeks. He made gentle rubbing motions as he spread her butt, looking it up and down before leaning it to take a bite of one of the cheeks, spanking it hard. Mika yelped at the slap, her face diving deeper into Chun-Li's pussy.

"That's a good whore... likes it rough..." Chun-Li said.

"She needs it rough..." Vega replied with another bite. "I'll give it to her..."

He kept Mika's ass spread, leaning over to lick her ass-hole as he pushed three fingers into her cunt. She moaned hard, making her tongue vibrate inside Chun-Li's pussy. Vega grinned, and Chun-Li closed her thighs over the wrestler's head while the Spaniard went to work, devouring her ass before pushing three fingers inside it. Mika soon came undone, her cunt juice shooting out and splattering on the floor and her thighs, drenching Vega's arm in the process too.

"That's it..." Vega grinned.

He focused on munching her pussy while fingering her ass, and Mika was pushed down to rim Chun-Li. The Chinese woman fingered herself to an orgasm, pulling Mika's face away and spraying her juices on it as Mika shuddered in orgasm.

"Fuck! Fucking... munch that cunt!" Mika bounced her ass back, squirting again as Vega buried his face in her cheeks. "Shit..."

"You like how good that felt, huh?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah..." Mika moaned. "I want... more..."

Vega smiled. "Then get to work..."

He stood up, spreading Mika's cheeks open. He slid his cock deep inside her cunt, and Chun-Li got the camera ready, still filming it all. Mika moaned, burying her face in her arms and resting over the bench as Vega pounded deep inside of her, causing her to moan and bite the bench.

"Fucking fuck me..." she growled. "Make me fucking feel it! Make me your little bitch!"

Vega smirked, fucking her harder. He saw Chun-Li slide under Mika, getting into a makeshift 69 position and eating Mika's cunt while the wrestler ate her out. Chun-Li made sure to work up and down, licking along Vega's lengthy shaft, his balls, and licking his ass a bit too before moving back to munch on Mika's cunt and clit. After a few more deep thrusts, Vega pulls out, letting juices fall from Mika's cunt and shoot onto his cock and balls, Chun-Li lapping up what she could as well.

"Fuck..." Mika bit into the couch again. "Mmm... damn... fucking love having my cunt fucked like that..."

Vega smiled, reinserting himself, and this time he stood up, putting a foot next to Mika's face. "You know what to fucking do..."

Mika grabbed his foot, licking along it and sucking his big toe. She giggled and lifted his foot slightly to lick the underside of it while Vega fucked her pussy hard and deep, his hands reaching to grab her tits and squish them in his grip. He slaps them together and Mika moans.

"Yes... play rough with my slutty titties..." the blonde wrestler groans in pleasure.

"Get back to work..." Vega said, pushing her head back to his foot. "You too, Chun-Li..."

"Yes, sir!"

Chun-Li moved behind Vega, moving in to rim his ass as he thrust in and out of Mika. As she rimmed him, she kept the camera on the interesting parts of the fuck-fest. Vega's dick sawing hard in and out of Mika's cunt as she closed her thighs in pleasure was a highlight, her juices leaking before her legs shook again.

"Cumming... again!" Mika screamed.

Vega pulled out, slapping his cock hard on her clit, beating on it until she began squirting. Mika screamed around Vega's foot as he pressed it against the side of her face, thankful that he had the equilibrium to stay still during this. Mika, given her climax, didn't have as much balance, and found herself falling forward over the bench again, slumped and recovering from her orgasm.

"Oh... fuck..." Mika shook. "That was... fucking... cunting wow..."

"I'll let you rest," Vega smiled. "But you still need to work."

"Ooh... yes, sir..."

Vega sat down on the bench, picking Mika's head up and kissing it deeply. She kissed back, reaching down to stroke his cock as his hands choked her, one slapping her during the kiss. She slapped back a couple of times, grinning before yelping playfully as he face was pushed down to his foot.

"Just where a cunt like me deserves to be..." she moaned.

She licked along it, kissing along the top of it before working her way up. Vega stopped her, pushing his foot back in her face, and she grabbed it and took about half of it down her throat, gagging but moaning in pleasure as Vega's other foot slapper her ass.

"You belong to me, whore," Vega said. "Your purpose is to be fucked by me and whoever else I say..."

Mika choked a bit and pushed Vega's foot out, nodding. "Yes... master..."

"And you have no problem with me taking you? Raping your holes? Your cunt? Ass? Mouth? Tits? Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want... it's all yours... I'm all... yours..."

"Good... now..." Vega opened her mouth, spitting down it before slapping her face. "Get back to work..."

"Yes... master..."

Mika went back to kissing the Spaniard's foot before working her way up his legs. She lifted his other one to suck the toes there, smiling as she came up to his thighs. She licked under them, gliding her tongue across his legs and up to his ass, moving up to his cock. She looked at it, mesmerised.

"It's... fucking perfect..." she said.

Vega smiled, stroking it. "You going to worship it like a good slut?"

Mika nodded. "I'm your cunt... whore... slut... bitch... I will... I'll do whatever you want me too..."

"Take it deep in your throat... no waiting, just all the way down..." Vega moaned.

Mika grinned, opening her mouth and putting it over the head of Vega's cock. She did as she was told, going down quickly to take in Vega's cock. She had it all the way down her throat, causing her to gag a bit before spitting around his cock, lubing it up to make it easier.

"That's it... hold it right fucking there..." Vega slapped her face, keeping his dick lodged down the wrestler's mouth.

"Mmf!" Mika kept it still, slowly lifting her face back and forth before pulling herself up off of Vega's cock. "Fuck, you taste so good!"

"You like choking on my cock, you filthy fucking slut?"

Mika nodded. "Fuck yeah! Fuck my cunty face! Please!"

Vega smirked, reaching his hands to choke Mika and pulling her to his cock. He kept one hand on her neck and the other on the top of her head, turning his hips a a bit as he kept thrusting into her mouth hard. His balls slapped against her neck, and whenever Mika could, she lapped her tongue out to lick them. More spit began to build from the blonde cunt's throat, and she pulled away to spit it on Vega's cock before leaning in again to take it down her mouth.

"Oh, fuck..." Vega growled. He leaned forward, sitting up and reaching his hands down to spank her ass as he thrust his cock into her gob a few more times before pulling his dick away. "I think you know what I want..." He leaned back, opening his legs up.

Mika giggled and hungrily dove in, licking at the Spaniard's muscular ass with fervour. Vega moaned, throwing his head back and using both hands to stroke himself off as Mika kept his legs open, slobbering all over his taint, butt cheeks, and ass-hole. Chun-Li stood over Mika from behind, leaning over to kiss Vega before pushing Mika's head, making sure that she kept on rimming.

"That's fucking it... damn..." Vega growled sexily, moving his hips around as Mika kept licking his ass. He then pushed her up on her knees, pushing his cock against her lips again. "I'm going to fuck your face again... and you're going to play with yourself for me..."

"Yes... master..." Mika nodded.

The Spanish assassin grinned, grabbing Mika's arms and holding them behind her as he shoved his cock down her throat. He soon let her arms fall as he grabbed the back of her head with both hands, pushing his hips back and forth to gag her on his cock like earlier. As he did, Mika used on hand to play with her cunt and the other to finger her ass, hoping to get both holes ready for later despite having her cunt fucked well already.

Vega used one hand to slap her face hard, still keeping her head in place as he fucked her mouth before pulling out all together. "You going to cum, slut?"

"Yes!" Mika moaned, fingering herself hard. "I'm going to squirt for you! Yes! Fuck! Fucking cunt! That's all I am!" She leaned back and gushed on the floor, moaning and screaming as she sprayed her juices. "Oh... fuck..."

Vega smirked, turning around. Mika didn't need to wait, leaning in to lick Vega's ass from behind. She moaned, rubbing her nose and mouth all over his crack once more. She reached a hand under to stroke his cock hard, using her other one to play with her pussy again. Vega smirked, reaching behind to pull her hair as best as he could, pushing her face deeper before pulling her out. He leaned down again, slapping her face and kissing her, biting her lip.

"Cum again for me..." Vega grunted, pushing his foot against her cunt and rubbing her throbbing clit. "Do it..."

"Fuck! Ahhh!" Mika sprayed again, gushing on her hand and Vega's foot. "Fucking yes! Oh, god!" She leaned down to lick Vega's foot of her juices. "What's next? Please... I want to please you... I'll do fucking anything..."

"Lay on the bench," Vega said. "On your back, head draped over the edge."

Mika did, looking up as Vega walked towards her. "What are you going to do to me?"

Vega slapped her face before pinching her tits. "I'm going to fuck these beautiful breasts of yours..."

"Do it... fuck my tits, ass, cunt... I'm just a fucking plaything for you... just a cunt who needs your perfect cock, body, hands, face, fucking everything to survive..."

Vega smiled, pinching her tits and mounting up. He pushed his cock between them, not thrusting Yet. "Hold them together for me..."

Mika nodded, using her hands to keep her huge tits in place. Vega thrust against them slowly, teasing her on purpose. He soon picked up the pace, reaching his own hands over to open Mika's legs. He then pushed three fingers of each hand into both her pussy and her ass-hole, fingering them both hard as he thrust against her tits, moaning at the large amount of flesh enveloping his cock.

"Oh, god yes..." Mika moaned, her holes tightening. "Make me fucking cum again..."

Vega smiled, pushing his ass back a bit. "Did I say you could speak?"

"No..."

"Then shut up and get to work, whore."

Mika smirked, leaning up to rim Vega again. She then looked up to see Chun-Li coming down, and the two shared a kiss. They took it in turns rimming the Spaniard, his thrusts against Mika's tits making her moan, she pinched her nipples and slapped her breasts hard, her moans driving her to lick Vega's ass more before Chun-Li spread her legs, standing over Mika.

"You eat ass good... now eat my holes, slut..."

Mika leaned up, burying her tongue in Chun-Li's cunt. As she did, Vega kept thrusting between the wrestler's heaving breasts, pinching her nipples as he fucked her chest while Chun-Li kissed along Vega's neck, reaching around to stroke his cock as he fucked Mika's tits. Vega moaned, turning to kiss the Chinese woman and smirking as he felt Mika move to lick his ass again.

"Hold her still..." Vega said.

Chun-Li winked and nodded, backing away and holding Mika's head in place, leaning to kiss her before pulling away. Vega stroked his cock and pushed his ass down on Mika's face, his huge nuts grinding over her lips and nose as she rimmed him happily again. Vega stroked his cock with one hand and reached his other behind him to finger her to another squirting orgasm, since it didn't take as long from the tit-fucking.

"That's it... god..." Vega groaned in pleasure. "I'm going to enjoy fucking and raping your holes so much... claiming you as my own you'll be a welcome addition to my club of cunts..." He sat up to move off of her face. "Is that what you want, bitch?" He slapped her, spitting down on her face, which she caught in her mouth.

"Yes! Please!" Mika moaned. "Please, master! Fuck my holes! Take me!"

Vega chuckled, showing his agility and hopping back, landing on the bench. He jumped off and looked down at Mika as she thrust her pussy up at him, bouncing her hips. Vega smirked, holding her thighs in place and sliding his cock back and forth between her ass cheeks before moving back up to her pussy.

"I think I'll take this one again..."

"Mmm... please do..." Mika moaned.

The Spanish assassin held under the blonde wrestler's hips, keeping them raised up as he slid his cock up into her pussy. He started thrusting hard into her, causing her to moan and squeal. Chun-Li would have interfered again, but knowing how Vega likes dirty talk, decided against it, instead focusing on recording.

"Fuck, fuck my cunt hard! Rape my pussy!" Mika moaned. "Oh, I'm already so fucking close! God, can you just make any bitch squirt? You're a sex god! Yes! FUUUCK!" She sprayed over Vega's cock and chest, and he smiled, sliding it back in and fucking her again. "Oh, yes! Yes!"

"Grr... I fucking love your beauty..." Vega moaned. "Such a gorgeous whore for me to fuck... your face, big tits, tight cunt and ass..."

"Nothing compared to you!" Mika screamed, bouncing more. "Oh, fuuck! Going to cum... again! Yes!" She laid back, pushing Vega's cock out of her cunt and letting it spray up into his face. "Yes! God!" Her thighs shook in pleasure. "Mmm! That's it!"

Vega grinned, leaning to lick her pussy before moving down to her ass-hole. He rimmed her a bit before going back to her cunt, sliding his huge rod back inside of it. This time, he laid her more flat on her back, hooking her legs over his arms as he thrust hard and deep into her wet hole. He leaned his own hips up a bit, pushing his cock down into her hole before pulling it out, letting her squirt again before slapping her pussy a few times, earning some yelps from her.

"Oh, it hurts so fucking good!" Mika moaned, squirting with each slap and getting her thighs wetter with each time. "Yes! I'm a fucking whore! Punish that cunt! I don't care what you use to do it, just fuck it like you own it, because you fucking do! I'm your cunt to own!"

Vega smirked. "Off the bench, bitch."

Mika slid around a bit and got off the bench, on her knees. Vega grabbed her and pushed her onto her back, grabbing her legs and pulling her so that she was upside down, almost like she was doing a headstand. Vega spread her legs, and she kept them that way as he pointed his cock down, pushing it all the way inside.

"So fucking tight..." he grunted, starting to thrust.

Mika moaned heavily as she was being fucked, thankful that the floor wasn't as hard as it looked. She did appreciate that, while Vega was fucking her rough, he wouldn't cause her any serious injuries. Of course, any further thoughts of that sort of kindness was forgotten in the next second as she felt his large prick mocing back and forth inside of her cunt.

"Ooh, god! Shit!" Mika moaned, pinching her tits. "I'm so close! Fuck!"

Vega slapped her ass, rubbing her clit with one hand and fingering her anus with the other. "You're going to squirt again, huh?" he asked, slowing down on purpose.

"Yes!"

"Beg..."

The wrestler tried with her hips again. "Please, fuck my cunt again! Make it feel good and make it squirt everywhere! I want you to fuck me so hard that I run out of cunt juice, but because you're that fucking good at fucking, I never will around you! I don't care where it fucking lands! Just fuck me! Pleeeease- AAAH!"

Vega suddenly started pumping her hard and rough, spanking her ass with both hands and watching it jiggle. He pushed up and down hard, holding her in place as he hammered her before pulling out and letting her juices splash out, landing on his cock, her thighs, and drooling down to her face as well.

"Oh, god!" Mika moaned. "Mmm... that's the fucking hammering that I needed!"

Vega smirked, turning a bit while keeping Mika in place. He pushed his fingers into her pussy, starting to finger her hard. Before she could moan much, he pressed his foot against her throat, turning it so that she could lick his sole before he pushed against her, showing his foot into her mouth and making her gag while her cunt started gushing again, causing her moans to be muffled as she came.

Vega pulled his foot out as Mika's pussy juice splashed on her face and tits, and she lapped it all up. He smiled down at her, picking her up and sitting on the edge of the bench. He pushed her so that she was straddling him, his cock sliding inside her pussy, but he didn't fuck her yet.

"Feel that?" asked Vega.

"Yes..." Mika nodded with a moan.

"Tell me what you feel..."

"Your cock in my cunt... about to fuck me and make me squirt... then you're going to take my ass, right?"

Vega smirked. "She can be taught..."

He then pushed his cock up into her cunt, thrusting up and down. He re-positioned them so that she was more sat up on him, and his hand reached up for her throat, choking her and holding her still in place as he hammered into her. He pushed some fingers into her mouth as he fucked her, giving a few more hard slams before he felt her juices fly out.

"Mmm... good fucking slut..." he grinned. He let her fall back, holding around her hips and fucking her again. "You love this... I can tell..."

"Fuck... yes! I do! God, rape me! Rape my fucking cunt!" Mika groaned, feeling another orgasm soon. She craned her neck back and felt her pussy slipping off as more fluids streamed from her cunt. "Yes! Christ!"

The Spanish assassin smiled, pulling her close and kissing her deeply, groping her ass. He reached his hands down to rub her juices over her ass, giving her a few playful slaps before lifting her. She was almost stood up, and she sank down to feel the head of his cock entering her ass.

"Fuck... so big in there..." she moaned. "Just... let me work it in..."

Vega instead grabbed her and shoved her all the way down, his cock lodged into her bum now. "Sorry, what was that?" he grinned, slowly thrusting.

"Fuck... never mind..."

Mika pushed the pain away quickly, grinding into Vega as she felt his cock in her ass. She then grinned and let herself go, bouncing up and down wildly on it. She put her hands on his shoulders and kept bouncing while she felt his hands working on her pussy, rubbing her clit before she sat up, his cock falling out of her ass as she squirted again.

"Oh, god!" Mika sat right back down on Vega's cock, bouncing on it again before being held in place.

"Hold it... hold it right there..." Vega grunted.

He thrust up hard and fast into her ass, turning her slightly so that she was sideways. He leaned up and kissed her, using one hand to play with her breasts, slapping them roughly until they turned red, and his other hand fingered her pussy, causing some gushing before he pulled them out. He focused on fucking her ass, and after more stiff thrusts, she came again, spraying her juices over.

"Yeeeees! God!" Mika moaned.

Vega smirked, turning her again so that she was riding him in reverse. He lifted her legs and raised them as he went back to hammering into her ass, using hard, deep strokes. Mika used her free hand to finger her cunt hard, moaning as she was soon spraying another load of her pussy juice all over the floor and their bodies.

"I'd clean the camera," Chun-Li giggled, "but we're not done yet. It'll be fine."

Vega chuckled. "Not long left to go, I'm afraid."

"Oh, you've done more than fucking perfect," Mika groaned, turning to kiss Vega. "Give it to my ass hard... then cum all over my slutty little face..."

The Spaniard gritted his teeth, lifting her legs higher up and hammering her again. His cock slammed deep into her butt-hole, and his nuts swung up to smack her clit, with the wet skin smacking together and sweat forming beginning to add to it all. Mika was soon cumming again, and as she did, Vega pulled his cock out of her ass to rub against her clit, smacking against it and causing more liquids to fly out.

"Oh... god..." Mika's thighs shuddered.

Vega grinned, grabbing her thighs and lifting them again. This time, he hooked his arms under, put his hands around her neck, sort of having her in a makeshift full nelson position. He began fucking hard into her again, using one hand to choke her and the other to slap her face as he fucked her. She bit his hand playfully, but let go of it as she felt another orgasm, her cunt spraying heavily.

"Fuck fuck fuck yes!" She sat up, smacking her pussy lips and rubbing her clit hard to let more juices fall out. "Fuuuck! I'm a fucking dirty cunt!"

Vega grinned, standing up behind her and letting her feet land on the floor, giving some thrusts into her ass. "Tell me what you want, cunt..."

"I want you to make me feel like the cunt that I am! Cum all over my slutty fucking face! Please!"

Vega kissed her neck, biting it before setting her on her knees in front of him. He aimed his cock at her face, stroking it hard before groaning loudly. His sperm shot out, hitting her cheeks and nose, and some landing on her tongue and in her mouth. Some streaks landed in her hair, and covered her nose as well, and the last few streaked across her tits before Vega was done, sitting back on the bench.

"Hehe... and another whore has been added..." he said.

Mika giggled. "We should go before we get caught."

"Fair. No cleaning up, though," Chun-Li said.

The others nodded in agreement, all soon leaving.

* * *

 **And more smut has been had this day for all of you filthy beggars. I don't have much else to say. There will be more of this some point in the future, but I have other stuff I want to focus on too. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in whatever I come up with next. Take care, and stay tuned.**


	6. Stretch It Out

Laura Matsuda had just returned home from a morning run. She had the house to herself since her brother Sean was busy out training, so she decided to take a quick shower. She cleaned her long black hair, and admired her curves in the mirror too, playing with her breasts before switching the shower off.

She decided to get at least a little bit dressed as she left her shower, so she put on some yoga pants and a green tube top, walking to her living room. She cleared up some space, going to the side of the room to pull out a yoga mat and lay it out on the ground. To her left was a radio, so she pressed play, and some energetic hip-hop music started to play.

"All right, let's do this!" Laura said to herself.

She bent down, getting into a normal position before leaning back and stretching her leg up behind her. She repeated this motion for her other leg, and she held it out before bringing it down, now on both knees as she pushed her ass out. As she pulled it back in, she sighed.

"I know that I just put this on, but... fuck it. I'm alone. I can work out with everything hanging out..."

To the beat of the music, she shook her body as she stripped off again, taking off her top and letting her huge tits bounce free. She groped them eagerly before moving to her pants, about to rip them off when a hand stopped her from doing so, and another hand suddenly groped her left tit.

"I'm sorry..." said a deep voice. "Was I interrupting?"

Laura turned around. "Vega?"

He smiled at her. "It's good to see you... Laura..."

The Brazilian woman sighed a bit. "Figures that you'd come and invade my home as I'm getting my sweat on... and getting naked too. You've made a name for yourself lately..."

"Oh, really?" asked another voice. It was Mika, also naked, and walking in with a video camera. "I wonder who could have told you that?"

Laura smirked. "You know that me and Karin are friends. She... told me about your deal."

Vega smiled, still against Laura's back as he reached a foot over to turn off the music. "What else did she say?"

"She told me that you're a filthy bastard... that you fuck so well... that you love being worshipped... that you can make any girl squirt no matter which slutty hole it is that you're fucking..." Laura moaned.

"Is that what you want?" Vega asked, moving both hands to Laura's before placing them on her tits. "For me to fuck your holes? For me to take what I want from you?"

"Yes..." Laura moaned, tweaking her nipples as her pussy got wetter.

"I can't hear you..." the Spanish assassin growled, spanking her ass.

"Yes! I want it all!" Laura said. "I want you to fuck me rough! I want you to fuck my face and throat until I gag! I want you to rape my cunt until it squirts! I want you to stretch my fucking ass-hole out! I want to be your little cum-whore! Please!"

"And you're fine with it all being recorded, right?" Vega asked.

Laura nodded. "Yes... Karin did tell me that it'd be required..."

Vega chuckled. "I swear, it's getting easier and easier to get beautiful bitches like you to join the harem."

Laura smiled. "Well, after seeing some footage... you can't blame me. I'd love to be fucked in the way that you fuck other women."

Vega grinned. "Then get ready..."

He then got down onto his knees behind her, and he reached for her yoga pants, pulling them down slightly. He saw the panties behind them, pulling those down along with the yoga pants before Laura reached behind herself for his head.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Open them up... rip them..."

Vega smirked. "I will... later... after all, you really won't need clothes when you come with us to your new home..."

He then quickly turned her around and leaned in to her pussy, licking it roughly and eagerly. His nose rubbed against her clit as his slick tongue slithered around the walls of her moistening cunt. His hands were still on Laura's ass, and he spanked the cheeks playfully, pulling them apart slightly to watch them bounce back together. He then held her ass open before slowly pushing a finger inside it, and Laura moaned, starting to cum hard.

"Oh, fuck! So good!" She squirted into Vega's mouth, and some landed around his chin. "Shit!"

"You like anal, huh?" asked Mika.

"I love being fucked in any hole," Laura winked. "It's just that I've been so worked up... I just got back from a run... I was about to take off all of my clothes and do some naked stretches... and then you interrupted me and made it all better..."

"Oh, really?" asked Vega, standing up.

The jiu-jitsu fighter giggled. "Honestly, if you hadn't turned up, I would have been spraying my cunt juice all over the mat. One dildo in my cunt, another in my ass... mmm..."

"You have toys?" Vega asked.

"I do..." said Laura. "Why?"

Vega smiled. "Mika, go fetch."

The blonde wrestler did just that, soon returning. "Found these the same place I normally do with other girls."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Why the toys?"

Vega smiled. "Well, I do like to fuck hard, but... a little preparation never hurt anybody."

Laura giggled. "That's surprisingly thoughtful of you. But still... I want you to fuck me..."

"Hmm... I have a different idea for now..." said Vega.

He then kissed Laura deeply, reaching behind to grab at her ass before chuckling. He moved his fingers to her pussy, pushing a few inside to start fingering her as his other hand pinched her nipples hard, grasping at her tits. Laura spread her legs and began moaning as she felt her release coming, pulling away from the kiss.

"Oh, you're making my pussy so fucking wet again! Yes! FUCK!" She bucked her hips as she squirted, making her yoga pants wet in the process. "God, that felt so fucking good!"

Vega smirked. "Glad that you liked it. Now, get on your knees and suck my cock..."

Laura licked her lips and quickly got down onto the ground in a squatting position, her eyes fixated on Vega's huge rod. She took it into her hands and stroked it gently, and from the corner of her eye she saw Mika walk over to hand her the pair of dildos that she found.

Taking initiated, the jiu-jitsu practitioner chuckled and removed her hands from Vega's cock, holding the toys in her own hands as she kept her mouth open wide. She turned and pushed one of the toys into her mouth, sucking it deep before pulling it out and spitting on it, repeating the process for the other toy before Vega grabbed it and pushed it down into Laura's mouth. He held it there before pulling out, and Laura gasped for her, giggling.

"Ooh... you do get rough..." she said.

Vega playfully grinned down at her and nodded. "Damn right I do. I bet you like those toys being shoved down your throat, huh?"

Laura nodded. "I do... would you do it again? Please?"

"What if I do?" Vega asked. "Will they be enough? Or do you need a real cock in your throat?"

"I need a real one!" Laura kissed the head of Vega's prick. "Please!"

The Spaniard simply replied by grabbing the toys, pushing them both against Laura's mouth. She opened it wide, and Vega slid both dildos back and forth along her tongue and down her throat, switching to one and then the other until she got a fair amount of drool all over both of them. He pulled them both out and slapped her face with them back and forth.

"Good fucking whore..." he said. "You know what's next?"

Laura moaned. "I do... I deep-throat that magnificent cock... and I have these dildos in me... right?"

"She can be taught," Mika giggled.

"I don't have to be told twice..." said Laura.

She then took both dildos from Vega, licking them both and rubbing them against her nipples before moving them both down. She positioned them so that one was pushing against her cunt, and she slid down slowly over it, and as she did so, she reached the other toy behind her to press the head against her ass-hole, making her shudder.

"Ooh... damn..." Laura moaned. "I've got to get all of my holes nice and fucking wet and ready for you..."

"You do..." Vega said. "Now shut up and let me fuck your face..."

Laura grinned, opening her mouth up. She moved forward to start bobbing her head along Vega's hard prick, the dildos and her saliva earlier helping her mouth to stay open. She spat some of it onto Vega's cock to make the passage easier, sliding her mouth up and down on his dick.

The Spaniard moaned down at her and smiled. "Look up at me with those beautiful eyes..." he said. "Tell me what you love about my cock..."

Laura pulled her mouth off of his cock and giggled. "I love how big it is... how veiny it is... I love those fucking balls too... I'm going to love sucking them and rimming your ass too... licking your taint and being a good little cunt for you to fuck... and I bet you can't wait to cum all over these eyes and the rest of my whorish face too, huh?"

"You're damn right..." Vega growled.

He then grabbed both sides of Laura's head and pushed his cock into her mouth, thrusting back and forth hard. Laura growled and giggled around his cock, biting it gently but otherwise keeping her hands to herself. She reached those same hands up to her nipples and pinched them hard, her drool and spit splashing over her tits and making them wetter too.

Down below, her cunt and ass were getting serviced by the dildos still, the thrusts of Vega's cock in Laura's throat making her bottom half thrust back and forth in time too. Each one helped the toys get buried deeper into her holes, stretching them out a bit more. And given the size of Vega's tool, it was something that she was thankful for, especially since she knew what she was in for.

Vega angled himself so that his cock was pushing straight down into Laura's throat, holding it there and holding her nose closed. After a few more seconds, Laura slapped on Vega's thigh, and he stopped, stepping away to see her drooling more spit out. He moved over and playfully slapped the head of his cock against her lips before smacking his prick against her face, beating over it.

"I want to fucking see you squirt as I punish your face with my cock..." he said.

Laura moaned up at him and licked the underside of his prick, nodding. "Yes! I'm going to fucking squirt! Oh, god, I'm so close!"

Vega grinned and got down to squat with her. He reached his hands to grope her breasts, slapping them roughly before reaching one hand to her throat, the other slapping her face before fish-hooking the bottom of her mouth as he made her look at him.

"Play with your fucking cunt..." he said. "Squirt for me... then you're going to worship me because you fucking love being treated like a slut... is that understood?"

"Yes! YES! Fucking slut! THAT'S ALL THAT I AM!"

Laura screeched as she leaned back and squirted, her built up orgasm splashing over Vega's cock, some of his torso, and on the floor, but most of it covered her thighs as well as the dildo that she pushed out of her cunt with the orgasm. She shuddered her legs and moaned.

"Damn... that was... fuck..." she moaned.

"You were listening, weren't you?" asked Vega.

Laura nodded. "I know what my job is... it's to worship you..."

Vega grinned, putting Laura on her knees and grabbing her hair. He roughly pulled her over to her couch, and she happily crawled with him, the dildos fallout out of her holes with wet plops as Vega turned around, his hand still in her hair as he laid back on the couch.

Laura licked her lips, and she smirked, reaching to grab one of the dildos and start sucking hard on it. She pushed it deep into her throat, and since Vega's hand was still in her hair, he pulled her up, and her cunt came into contact with his foot. She moaned as she felt his toes push in.

"Ooh... fuck..." Laura ground against it and moaned, rubbing her pussy up and down Vega's calf before sitting back down on his foot. "That feels good..."

Vega smirked, removing his hand from her hair and laying back as he pushed his foot hard against her pussy, scraping a toe over her clit. "And that?"

"Also fucking good!"

Laura sat up and sprayed some of her love juice, moaning hard. She deep-throated the dildo again before sitting back, grabbing Vega's foot and lifting it up to suck the toes, moaning as she tasted her juices. Vega bent his foot up, shoving his toes in and out of her mouth and down her throat a bit before pushing his other foot up, causing her to drop the dildo again.

Laura playfully licked along them again, and he soon moved them down to her tits, pinching her nipples between his toes. He smirked down at her and playfully pushed both feet against her face, and she sniffed them before licking them up and down. She got both big toes in her mouth before he hooked them, holding her mouth open for a bit before shoving his left food into her mouth. He held it there for a few seconds before pulling both feet away, but held them in the air.

Laura didn't need any further prompting, and she licked along his toes and the tops of his feet, along his muscular legs, his knees, his thighs, and she soon reached his cock. She leaned over to suck it hard, stroking it with both hands. She took it deep into her throat again, and Vega sat up, putting both of his hands on the back of her head and thrusting up into her throat. She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her, slapping her face roughly before pulling her mouth away from his cock.

"You're so good at sucking cock..." Vega moaned. "So fucking good..."

"Not enough to make you cum yet, right?" the Brazilian asked.

"Damn right..." the assassin replied. "And you're not done worshipping me..."

Laura smirked, and then gasped as a strong hand was soon wrapped around. She gasped for air, looking up at Vega who slapped her face again and pulled her hair. He then laid back more, pushing her mouth down around his cock to suck him before pulling her off. He opened his legs slightly and pushed her down to suck his balls.

Laura lapped at the meaty sack, hungrily sucking on his nuts and stroking his cock before Vega grabbed her hands and pushed them behind her. She kept them there, and instead let Vega take control, which he exhibited by pushing down on the back of her head, forcing her to suck more on his balls and nuzzle them.

Her nose would slide further down until it was rested between them, and she looked down to see Vega's ass-hole and taint. Not wasting any time, and not even with any prompting or force needed from Vega, she dove down to his ass, keeping her hands on his thighs as she licked his hole.

"Fuck... yes... such a filthy fucking cunt..." the Spaniard moaned. "Do you like being a dirty little cum-whore for me?"

Laura nodded. "Fuck yes! So much!"

Vega grinned and grunted, pushing her face down and forcing her more against his ass. She happily licked it all up, twirling her tongue around the hole before moving up along the length of Vega's cock and going back down, playfully biting at his scrotum before lifting his balls up and licking underneath again, sucking both nuts into her mouth and looking up.

Vega chuckled again at her, and he pulled her head up from where it was, sitting her up to kiss her as he laid back again. She was sat on top of him, her pussy grinding against his cock which was flat against his stomach, and she moaned as she felt her pussy get wetter, her eyes rolling back.

"I fucking want your dick inside me..." she moaned. "Please?"

"Where do you want it?" Vega asked, sat up with her. His hand was pushing against her mouth, and she sucked his fingers eagerly.

"I want your cock in my fucking cunt... my ass... between my tits... wherever you want to put that fucking cock... I'll take it..." Laura moaned. "Please... I want it in me so fucking badly... please... FUCK!"

She was taken by surprise when Vega began fingering her pussy hard, shoving three fingers in and causing her love liquids to fly out soon after, landing over Vega's crotch and on his stomach. Since Laura was sitting higher up after the orgasm, her hips were raised up, and Vega took this opportunity to grab her hips and slam her down onto his cock, going all the way in at once.

"Jesus!" Laura moaned, squirting around Vega's cock again. "Oh, my fucking... yes..."

"You like that, slut?" Mika asked. "How he slammed you all the way down in one stroke?"

Laura nodded. "Yes..."

Vega smirked, thrusting up into her hard before she could speak any further. She had her hands on his chest, rocking back and forth and digging her nails into his skin. She moaned loudly as she bounced up and down, with Vega reaching for her hips and holding her still as he drilled up into her.

Soon, her orgasm came, her juices pushing Vega's cock out of her pussy and spraying on his abdomen even more. Vega wasted no time in reinserting his meaty rod back into the jiu-jitsu fighter's wet cunt, this time letter her ride him while his hands reached up to pinch her nipples, playing roughly with her tits.

"Harder! Yes! Yes!" Laura moaned. "Fuck! Rough my tits up! Rough me up like the fucking dirty cunt that I am!"

Vega grinned, leaning back a bit to raise his legs and place his feet on Laura's tits. She grabbed them and began sucking his toes again as she kept bouncing, and as she kept grinding, Vega reached a hand down to her clit, rubbing it hard as he fucked up into her.

Laura soon moaned around Vega's feet before he brought them back down, and she pushed up off of Vega's cock to slap her pussy a few times, rubbing her clit hard as she squirted all over again. She shuddered and collapsed forward, with Vega holding her up and smiling.

"You're being such a good little fuck-slut for me..." Vega said. "Turn around for me... let's give your cunt another good fucking before seeing how much more sluttier you can get..."

Laura nodded, sitting up and turning around so that her ass was facing Vega. He reached over and grabbed it, cupping it before slapping the cheeks together. He then reached under and spread it out as Laura moved up so that her cunt was rubbing against the head of Vega's cock before she slowly slid back down again.

Vega smirked and grabbed harder at Laura's ass, holding it in place as he proceeded to pound in and out of her hard and rough, making her cum and squirt again within a few moments. He smiled at that before pulling Laura back a bit more, reaching his arms under her legs and lifting them upright slightly as he started to move again.

Laura's eyes rolled back at this, and she moaned as Vega fucked up into her pussy from this position. She turned to see that his face was close to hers, so she kissed him deeply, their tongues mixing together as Vega mercilessly rutted Laura's tight fucking cunt.

He reached a hand around to rub her clit as they kissed, thrusting a few more times before pulling out to let her orgasm yet again. Laura pulled from the kiss as Vega's cock slipped out of her wet pussy hole, and as she squirted, she fingered herself hard to keep the orgasm going.

"Fucking slutty cunt! YES!" Laura screeched. "God, I'm a dirty fucking whore for you!"

Vega smirked. "You're going to fit in so well at my harem house," he said.

Laura winked. "I sure do hope so..."

Vega winked back and kissed her again. "Now time to get dirtier... get on the training mat... lay flat on your back..."

The Brazilian whore nodded eagerly and smiled, going over to the training mat and laying down. Vega soon joined her, with Mika still following them with the camera in hand, giggling a bit as she got a good shot of what was happening.

"It's a good thing that you're so submissive," Mika said. "Then again... it's hard not to let Vega dominate you..."

"I know..." Laura nodded. "He's just so... present... and such a beautiful fucking stud with such a fucking huge beautiful cock..."

"Then you're going to love what comes next..." the blonde wrestler simply stated.

Laura looked up to see Vega, and he got on his knees above her head, stroking his cock and pushing it into Laura's open mouth. He smiled and began thrusting into her gob, his hands groping her tits and pinching her nipples hard as he kept fucking himself in and out of her throat.

Laura soon began to gag a bit, and Vega pulled out before shoving it back down. He reached a hand down to slap her face while it was still being fucked by his dick, and she moaned, grinning up at him. He slapped her face roughly a few more times before choking her a bit.

The pressure soon caused Laura to tap Vega's leg, and he pulled out, a huge trail of saliva stringing his cock to her lips. Before she could speak again, however, Vega moved forward so that his balls were resting over her face, and Laura began to suck them before moving further back to lick Vega's ass.

The Spaniard grinned at how much more of a slut Laura was learning to be. He grabbed onto her tits and slapped them around again before moving his hips forward further, his cock nestling itself between her tits and his ass-hole now sitting over her face, pressing down on her ever so slightly.

Laura didn't want it just slightly, though. She grabbed Vega's thighs and eagerly pushed him down so that he was sat on her face. She buried her tongue and nose into his butt-hole, licking it and happily moaning while she played with her nipples, slapping her own tits and giggling a bit from the pain.

"Ooh... you really are going to like this... aren't you?"

Laura nodded, her tongue licking up and down Vega's crack and making him moan. He kept his cock up and stroked it a few times before pushing it against Laura's chest. She was all too eager to grab her tits and open them up, letting Vega's meat slide between them before rubbing her globes up and down his shaft.

Vega grunted and thrust back and forth, his crack running over Laura's face as she licked his ass-hole more and more, leaning up to suck on it. She pinched her nipples too and slapped them hard, and Vega reached a hand over to hook two fingers into her cunt, pumping them in and out hard.

Laura moaned into Vega's backside and licked his hole with fervour as she started to squirt, pinching her nipples hard as her juices sprayed out. After her climax was finished, Vega turned around on her, his ass still over her face as he ground back and forth and moaning more at Laura's slutty nature.

She licked his ass and balls again before he stood up, grabbing her by the hair and sitting down next to her. He pulled her close to kiss her deeply, his tongue mixing with hers before he pushed her onto her back, grabbing her hips and turning her onto her side as he moved closer.

The Brazilian slut lifted her leg up as Vega's cock slid along her thighs before sliding right into her cunt. He held her tits and started fucking her hard and deep, one of her legs draped over his shoulder as he thrust back and forth into her hard, leaning his face to kiss her foot.

"Fuck... I love how much of a whore I am for you!" Laura moaned out.

Vega grinned, fucking more and more. "I want my whore to squirt for me... like all off my whores do..."

Laura did just that soon after, her eyes rolling back as her pussy juices coated the yoga mat again. Vega didn't waste any time in changing things up, his cock still buried in her wet cunt as he laid back and crossed his legs over hers, grabbing her legs and starting to thrust hard.

Laura moaned and her eyes rolled back soon after, and she saw Vega's leg next to her face. She took it and kissed it, biting it hard as she felt another orgasm on its way. Vega grinned and felt it too, licking his fingers quickly and shoving them up Laura's ass-hole to make her squirt again.

"FUCK! RAPE THIS FUCKING WHORE'S CUNT! YES!" Laura sprayed another lot of her juices, slapping her cunt to get more out and giggle.

The Spaniard pulled out and chuckled, pulling on Laura's legs and turning her around so that she was kneeling up on all fours. He leaned down and saw that her ass was still open a bit from his fingering, so Mika got the hint and brought the dildo from earlier over again.

"I'm already opened up enough..." Laura said.

"Not for me..." Vega smirked, shoving the dildo right in. "Your cunt juice... my fingers... still not enough, sadly..."

"What's the plan then?" Laura smiled, looking back.

Vega replied by sliding right into her cunt again, fucking her hard and rough. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her over and over, reaching one hand around to slap her clit and rub it hard while using his other to grab and spank her ass hard, watching it bounce against his muscular body.

Laura's hands were also busy, as she pinched her own tits hard, moaning as she felt the pressure building again. She then reached a hand behind herself to drive the dildo that she had deeper into her ass-hole, moaning as the makeshift double penetration made her cum soon.

"Shit! Fuck! AH!" Laura played with her clit as she squirted again, the juices pushing Vega's rod out of her cunt. "Fuck..."

Vega smiled, pulling the dildo out of her ass and sucking it clean before handing it over to Laura. "Shove that deep in your fucking throat, whore..."

Laura smirked. "You going to do it, Vega? You going to shove that cock in my ass and fucking wreck it? You going to make me cum like the little cock-whore that I am?"

Vega smirked. "Remember... you asked for it..."

"Asked for wha- AH!"

Vega shoved his cock right up Laura's ass, cutting her off mid-sentence. Laura moaned hard at that and shuddered a bit, and she loosened her ass a bit before Vega started fucking her rear end hard and fast, reaching his hands down to slap her ass before grabbing the dildo in her hand and pushing it up against her mouth.

Laura giggled and opened her mouth wide, shoving the toy down into her mouth and sucking it in and out as Vega kept fucking her ass hard. She playfully slapped herself with the toy before Vega reached up and wrapped a hand around her hair, pulling her head back as his other hand grabbed the dildo from her hand.

He grunted and bent her backwards and pulled the dildo away before spitting on her face. Laura moaned and grunted as Vega then used the dildo to spread it over her face before she then opened up her mouth for him, allowing Vega to shove the dildo deep into her throat, his hand on the base of it and holding it there until Laura coughed a bit.

Vega pulled it out and smirked, reaching under her and turning the vibration option on for the dildo as he rested it against her clit. He slapped the dildo against her sensitive wet button as he fucked her butt hard and rough, his other hand still in her hair as Laura moaned with her tongue out.

Vega kept smacking the dildo against her pussy as Laura was struggling to stay up, and she soon climaxed hard from it, letting the vibrating toy rub back and forth against her clit and making her cunt juices spray from side to side as she came hard, shuddering and gasping as she came down from her high.

"Oh... shiiiit..."

Vega grinned and soon went back to fucking Laura's ass deeply, shifting them both around so that she was more up on her knees. He wrapped an arm around her throat, his other hand reaching down to slap her pussy hard as she kept gagging on the dildo that was in her mouth.

"Choke on it, you fucking cunt..." Vega grunted, biting Laura's ear.

She moaned hard and her eyes rolled back, and Vega grinned, switching between spanking her ass and slapping her pussy. The combination of the two soon led to another gushing orgasm, and as he slapped her cunt, more of her juices shot out onto the mat, making her moan hard.

"Fucking... hell..." Laura shuddered, rubbing her own clit a bit. "Shit... you're so fucking good..."

"I know..." Vega said. "I'm almost done... you're such a beautiful whore..."

Laura blushed a bit at that and winked. "I know it. So... how do you want me?"

Vega smiled, turning Laura around onto her back. But he then stood up and grabbed her legs, lifting the lower half of her body up, and she got the hint and used her natural flexibility to keep her legs spread wide for him as he grabbed his cock and rubbed it between her holes, eventually sliding deep inside of her cunt.

The Brazilian woman moaned again, and played with her tits, using the dildo to fuck them hotly with the toy, also rubbing the vibrator against her nipples and slapping her tits hard as they jiggled from the sheer force of Vega's hard cock fucking her hard and deep, making her moan around the toy.

Vega then turned his hips slightly, driving deeper in and out of her cunt with a few hard strokes and rubbing her clit hard before pulling out as she squirted another orgasm out, the juices falling onto her face and tits. Before she could recover from that, Vega shoved his cock back into her ass-hole, fucking it hard and rough.

As Vega kept fucking her like this, his thrusts drove her lower body down to her, and she used her litheness to push her legs up so that her feet were up by her head. In the process, she dropped the dildo and drove three fingers into her cunt as Vega fucked her butt hard and deep, lifting a leg up to put more power into it.

"Oh, fuck!" Laura felt herself cumming soon. "Vega! Please! Make my cunt squirt again as you fuck my slutty ass-hole! Cum all over my fucking face after! I need it so fucking bad! FUCK! SHIT, YES!"

She gasped loudly as she gushed, and she lifted her hand away to let Vega fuck her ass rougher and faster, each thrust causing more juices to spray out. As they did, Vega pulled out to let a long stream of her juices fall out of her cunt, causing her legs to shake as Vega moved up to her face, stroking his cock.

Laura eagerly wrapped her hands around Vega's cock, flickering her tongue out to lick the head of it before sucking it back and forth. Vega held her face still and slapped it, causing her to moan from the pain before she pulled away, spitting on his cock and looking up at him with a wink.

"Do it... you fucked my cunt... my ass... my whore mouth... you raped me and made me squirt like the fucking cunt that I am... now cum on my fucking face... own me..."

Vega growled and stroked his cock harder and harder, and soon, load after load of his jizz flew from the tip of his cock. It shot out hard and landed on Laura's face, splattering over her eyes, lips, nose, and landing hard in her hair too, some more strokes causing more cum to land on her tits and face before his orgasm dissipated, the last droplets landing on her lower body.

Mika smiled from where she was. "That was fucking hot."

"Isn't it always with me?" Vega smirked.

"Perfect ending too," said Laura. "You always cum on girls' faces when you fuck them like that?"

Vega nodded. "Always."

Laura chuckled. "Well... I should maybe get clean."

"No need," Vega smiled. "If you're going to be living with us, then you can get clean there. You'll be fine on the way over."

Laura chuckled. "Or I could do it myself?"

"Also that," Vega smiled. "You know... you're going to do well as one of many personal whores for me."

Laura giggled and wiped her eyes of some cum, licking it up. "I aim to please..."

* * *

 **And more smut from me to you! And with a fan favourite new character, nonetheless. And next time for this story, I'll be using two girls, along with Vega, as always. But I'll get to that when I get to it, as I have other stuff first. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


	7. Intensive Training

Sakura and Ibuki were panting after an extensive training session. Dan had an errand to run for the day and took Blanka along with him, so that left Sakura, his only actual student, to train the only customer who bothered to show up in the ninja girl named Ibuki.

Sakura sighed as she looked over at Ibuki. "You know, since there's nobody else here to train, you want to just call it a day?"

Ibuki smiled. "Or... we could use this to our advantage..." She winked at Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "I forgot that you knew that I was bi already... and that you told me too."

Ibuki giggled. "Good thing I'm not wearing that ninja outfit. Leaves more to the imagination..."

Sakura smiled and walked over to Ibuki, kissing her softly. Ibuki moaned and kissed back, reaching her hands down to grip the other girl's ass. Since Sakura was wearing her signature skirt, it didn't take long for Ibuki to remove the schoolgirl's panties under it.

"Going straight for it? Fuck!"

Sakura was silenced as Ibuki started to finger her pussy under the skirt. Sakura moaned more, reaching up to her shirt to undo it and drop it to the floor, her bra following soon after, leaving her heaving, growing tits exposed. Ibuki's free hand reached up to pinch Sakura's left nipple as her fingers worked her cunt.

"You've been growing up top..." Ibuki teased. "And down below too..."

Sakura giggled. "I'm not the only one who's been fortunate in those departments... I'm glad that you don't wear your ninja outfit any more. You kept spilling out of it all the damn time..."

The ninja girl giggled and nodded. "True..." She then pulled her fingers from Sakura's cunt, sucking them hard and shoving them back in.

Sakura panted more and undid her skirt, throwing it aside and leaving her naked, save for her shoes. Ibuki smiled and pulled away from Sakura to take off her own clothes, leaving her in just her underwear as she pulled Sakura down with her to share a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled briefly before Ibuki slowly pushed Sakura onto her back.

She grabbed the Hibiki student's legs and made quick work of throwing away her shoes and socks, taking Sakura's feet to her mouth and kissing them. Sakura moaned at the kisses, and Ibuki started kissing more before putting Sakura's left leg to the floor. She shifted positions so that their soaking pussies were pressed together, starting to grind.

"Fuck..." Sakura moaned. "I love your cunt... against my own cunt..."

Ibuki moaned, kissing Sakura's foot more. "Didn't need to get mine ready... I'm always fucking wet when I think of you..."

Sakura panted more and closed her eyes, letting her head roll back. "Yes! Fuck!"

Ibuki moaned too, and let her own eyes roll in the pleasure as well. She was more laid on her back now, much like Sakura was, and she kept grinding their pussies together more and more. She panted and started grinding harder, reaching a hand down to rub her clit.

"I'm cumming!" she screamed. "I'm... AAA!"

"FUCK!" Sakura moaned. "Me too!"

After a few more bumps, both girls pulled away from each other, spreading their legs and rubbing their pussies hard. Soon, both of their cunts exploded in squirting orgasms, making the mats that they were on wet with their juices, and they kept moaning as they came, soon settling down.

"Mmm... I miss squirting with you..." Sakura said.

"Me too..." Ibuki. "You're the only girl who makes me do that..."

"How about a guy to do it instead?" asked a voice.

Sakura and Ibuki turned to see Laura Matsuda walk in, shedding what little clothing she was wearing already to join them. Laura smiled and sat between the two girls, and with a little wink to them both, she set a camera in front of her, starting to play with her pussy.

"We don't need one..." said Sakura.

"And besides, you're not a guy," said Ibuki.

"And you girls are bi, not gay," said Laura.

"Fair point..." Ibuki sighed. "So... who do you suggest?"

Another figure stepped in. "I believe that would be me..."

Ibuki and Sakura turned again to see Vega, fully naked, walking up behind Laura. They would have spoken, but they were too focused on looking at his perfect body, handsome face, and huge cock, which was flaccid and still looked bigger than most cocks they'd seen when erect.

Laura giggled and kept playing with her cunt. "I'd tell you how it'll be, but... we'll just show you..."

Vega nodded, stepping over Laura's face and stroking his cock hard. As he did, he lowered himself so that his balls were resting on Laura's face. Laura grinned, going from merely sucking the Spanish assassin's nuts to rimming his ass quickly, something that she got used to fast with him.

Vega groaned in pleasure at this, stroking his cock as it got harder and turning to Ibuki and Sakura. "Now, I'm putting together a harem full of obedient cunts like this one, and I want you two to join..."

"I mean... it's hot," Ibuki admitted. "But that doesn't prove anything."

Vega smiled. "Then maybe this will."

He stepped away from Laura and got under her, positioning her so that she was in reverse cowgirl. He quickly lined his cock up with her pussy, starting to fuck it hard and deep. Laura panted, letting her tongue roll out as Vega fucked himself up into her hard.

"This is just like when I had to get Karin to join..." Vega snickered to himself.

"Karin Kanzuki?" Sakura asked.

"The very same!" Laura moaned. "We even got her to... fuck! Fuck that dirty cunt!"

Laura stopped and pulled herself off of Vega's cock, squirting hard and rubbing her clit. She let more of her juices splash out, and even turned slightly to aim them at Sakura and Ibuki's faces, who were a bit shocked, but also turned on, mostly due to the display that they were watching.

"As I was saying..." Laura said, her legs still shaking. "She's letting us live with her. Me, Vega, and several other sluts. Including you two as well, if you so wish..."

Ibuki giggled. "Has he made them all cum like that?"

"All of us," said Laura. "It's part of our fucking initiation. To worship him, let him fuck us like the sluts that we are... just to be his slaves..."

Sakura moaned. "I'm... interested..."

"Me too..." said Ibuki.

Vega grinned. "Then get to work..."

They both knelt up and started kissing the sides of Vega's neck softly, working their way up to his lips. He looked between them and took Sakura's face into his hands first, kissing her deeply. She moaned and kissed back, letting her eyes roll as their tongues met soon after.

Ibuki moaned and ground her bare cunt against Vega's leg, wanting to share the kiss, so Vega quickly turned around and grabbed her face, kissing her as well. She panted into the kiss and felt her pussy get wetter from just that alone, grinding more on his leg.

Laura, holding the camera, giggled. "Getting wetter just from kissing him, eh?" She smirked. "You wait until he's fucking your holes..."

"I've got some ideas of what they could kiss..." Vega said.

Ibuki and Sakura both giggled at the idea, and they both started kissing Vega's neck again before slowly sliding down his body. It didn't take them long to reach his stiff cock, and they both started kissing either side of it, moaning as they lapped at his meat. They kept kissing either side of it as their cunts ground on Vega's legs, still getting wet.

Vega grinned down at the too, opening his legs a bit more. He then grabbed the back of Ibuki's head and slowly slid the tip of his cock into her mouth, soon followed by more of his shaft. As he slid in and out of her mouth, Sakura started to lap at his balls, moaning as she kissed from there up to the base of Vega's shaft. going back down again.

Vega smirked and kept thrusting his long cock in and out of Ibuki's mouth, his other hand pulling her head down until she was deep-throating his dick. He held her still for a few seconds before hearing her gag a bit, so he pulled out to let her spit onto his shaft before quickly shoving his cock back down into her mouth.

As Vega treated the ninja girl roughly, Sakura stopped licking on Vega's balls, scooting behind the Spanish assassin while still on her knees. Vega caught her out of the corner of his eye, and grinned as he opened his legs, his hands pulling Ibuki's hair and pulling her away from his cock.

"You see what she's about to do, right?" he asked, slapping Ibuki's face. "She's a good little cunt... just as you are... and don't worry, you'll get your turn there too..."

Ibuki nodded. "Thank you... you beautiful man..."

Vega smirked, lifting his cock to stroke it and urging Ibuki to move down and lick his balls. As she did, Sakura carefully leaned in to lick Vega's ass-hole. She did a few licks before grabbing his cheeks, licking it eagerly and moaning at how slutty she felt because of it.

Vega grunted in pleasure, stroking his cock harder as he was rimmed. His other hand reached behind himself to push Sakura's face in deeper into his crack. The school girl simply giggled, happy that she was giving him so much pleasure and continuing to lick him.

Ibuki sucked and gently bit Vega's balls, grinning up at him before reaching her hands through Vega's legs, moving to start stroking Sakura's pussy. Sakura moaned and smirked, moving one of her hands to Ibuki's cunt to repeat the same actions, and soon, both girls were rubbing each other's cunts and moaning as they continued to pleasure Vega orally.

Vega then stepped things up a bit, his hands reaching for Ibuki's neck and holding her down on her knees. He moved forward, Sakura still tonguing his ass, and aimed his cock straight down to pump it in and out of Ibuki's gullet, fucking her face roughly and reaching to pinch her nose too.

Ibuki felt her eyes begin to water, but she also soon felt her cunt squirting heavily from Sakura's ministrations, moaning around Vega's cock as her mouth was banged thoroughly. She soon began choking again, and Vega held his cock all the way down her throat until his nuts were resting on her chin before pulling out, letting the ninja slut choke out some spit and smile.

"Fuck... mmm..." she said. "So good..."

Sakura smiled, pulling her face away from Vega's ass. "You never did make me cum while I was back here..."

"Oh, trust me," said Vega, "you'll both have plenty more chances before the day is over."

"Fair enough," Sakura shrugged.

She then moved from Vega's legs and quickly slid under to share a deep kiss with Ibuki. Ibuki moaned and happily kissed back, and then giggled as she moved a hand down to rub Sakura's pussy, turning her fingers up to fuck her cunt. After several squelching pumps, Sakura gushed on Ibuki's hand and pulled from the kiss.

"Thank you..." she said.

"And to think, that won't be anywhere near your last," said Vega. "But now, you girls must switch around..."

"Mmm... I really hope that this ass tastes as good as your meaty prick," said Ibuki, moving to get behind him.

"I'd say that I'm jealous that he got to fuck your skull first, but since I got to worship him like the good little cunt that I am... I can't complaint too much..." Sakura winked. "Have fun back there..."

Ibuki grinned, and simply replied by opening up Vega's ass with her hands on his cheeks, leaning in right away to start lapping at his hole. She moaned and happily kept licking at his ass, her hands rubbing over his thighs as she rimmed him with fervour. Vega grabbed the back of her head and pushed it in a bit more to feel more of her tongue, stroking his cock with his other hand before pointing his meat down at Sakura.

Sakura moaned and reached to stroke Vega's cock with both of her hands, leaning to spit on it before opening her mouth and slide it over his meat. She bobbed her head back and forth, taking half of it in and stopping before sliding back off. She did this a few times before Vega grabbed her head and thrust back and forth into her throat, holding it deep in her mouth before pulling out of her and slapping his cock against her tongue.

"How about you girls lay on your backs?" said Laura. "And make it so that you're both sort of facing each other too..."

Ibuki and Sakura both do as told, both laying flat on their backs with their heads both pointed in opposite directions. They both looked up and saw Vega, who smirked as he stroked his cock. He pushed his left foot down into Ibuki's mouth, and his right foot into Sakura's.

"You girls are so fucking good at worshipping me..." he moaned as they sucked his toes.

Sakura playfully bit and reached to rub her cunt. "Just fucking use us however you want... we badly need your cock in our holes..."

"Fuck... yes... we need your dick... your perfect fucking stick..." Ibuki replied.

Vega growled and kept both girls sucking on his feet before stepped over them. He squatted down so that his ass was over their heads before sitting himself on their faces. It didn't take long until both of their tongues were working on his rear end, trading between licking his hole and biting his cheeks playfully. Vega smirked and pinched Ibuki's breasts, turning to slide his cock between them.

Vega stroked himself with her tits briefly before the ninja girl reached up with her hands to do it for him. In retaliation, Vega reached his own hand down to Ibuki's pussy, pushing three fingers in instantly and feeling how wet she was. He pumped in and out hard several times, pulling his fingers out as soon as he felt the juices starting to flow and rubbing her clit hard.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Ibuki moaned. Her juices sprayed about everywhere as Vega worked on her wet hole. "God, that's so fucking good on my cunt! Mmm!"

Vega grinned. "Sakura? You want the same treatment, bitch?"

"As long as I get your fucking cock in my cunt, I don't care what you do to it before you actually fuck it..." Sakura groaned, licking Vega's nuts.

The Spaniard turned so that he was facing Sakura's body, sliding his cock between her tits and fucking them as she continued to slide her tongue in and out of his hole. Vega moaned as he felt the pleasure, and soon reached to finger Sakura's pussy. As he did this, Ibuki got up from where she was and knelt before Sakura's cunt, but not going near it. Vega grinned and kept working on the trainee's cunt until it exploded in a shower of juice, with Ibuki rubbing it to coax more out.

"Ooh... damn!" Sakura moaned as she came. "Holy fuck! Mmm... gooooood..."

Vega got up off of Sakura's face, going over to Ibuki and getting behind her. pushing her forward. "Get on top of her and press your pussies together..."

Ibuki did so, not daring to disobey Vega's orders. She climbed up so that she and Sakura were face to face, and they both shared a deep kiss as their cunts ground together. They didn't get to share much contact down there, however, as Vega lifted Ibuki's hips up and teasingly brushed his cock against both of their wet holes before sliding it between the two and letting them both grind back and forth on it.

Both the girls moaned, the combination of Vega's cock and their own bodies rubbing together no doubt giving them all more pleasure. Vega didn't cave in, though. He kept a hold of Ibuki's hips and thrust back and forth between their pussy lips before pulling his cock away and sliding it back and forth over Sakura's clit, causing her to let out another sprinkling orgasm. Vega smirked and soon did the same with Ibuki, soon getting the same soaking wet result from her as well.

"Hmm... who to fuck first?" Vega said. "Which cunt do I claim?"

"Both of them eventually," Laura giggled. "But, if I had to pick... go for Sakura..."

Sakura looked up at Ibuki. "Are you... okay with that?"

The ninja girl smiled and kissed her best friend. "Of course I am. Just make sure that you're a good little whore for him..."

"Oh, believe me, none of my cunts back at home need any prompting," Vega smirked.

Ibuki giggled and turned herself around so that she and Sakura were in a 69 position. Sakura leaned up to lick Ibuki's pussy eagerly, and as she did so, Vega spread Sakura's legs and shifted himself forwards. He stroked his cock and teasingly beat it against Sakura's cunt before sliding it inside of her, loving her moans as he did it.

"Not going to keep teasing her?" Laura asked.

"I've done enough of that already..." Vega winked. "And besides, I've been wanting to fuck these girls as much as they've wanted my cock to fuck their holes..."

"Fair point..." Laura replied.

Vega grinned and pushed himself deeper into Sakura, slowly starting to grind his hips back and forth inside of her. Sakura moaned into Ibuki's cunt, bucking her hips up and wanting more. Vega didn't waste much time after that, pumping hard in and out of Sakura's cunt. His balls slapped against the skin of her spread out thighs, and he held her legs up high to keep them spread as he fucked her.

Ibuki decided to be of help too, holding up Sakura's legs as Vega kept thrusting into Dan's trainee. Vega gave a few more hard thrusts before pulling out and letting Sakura's juices shoot forth from her cunt, soaking his cock and her thighs as she came. She let out muffled moans into Ibuki's pussy, and Ibuki giggled and replied by kissing Sakura's feet and humping against her face, still moaning.

Vega smirked at Ibuki and pulled her close to kiss her, their tongues meeting as they moaned. He put one hand on her neck and pushed her face away, spitting into her mouth before slapping her. He followed that up by reaching to finger Ibuki's cunt hard, knowing that her orgasm was close. He pumped several times before Ibuki sprayed all over Sakura's face and tits, sitting back as she came down form her high.

"It's not that I don't like the help..." Vega said. "But... I love to hear my sluts talk dirty for me as I rape them..."

Ibuki nodded, and Sakura moaned. "That's such a good fucking cock... I want to keep eating Ibuki too..."

"And you will. Eventually..." Vega said. "Ibuki, you take a little break..."

The ninja girl nodded, sitting back and deciding to keep watching as Laura filmed the action. Vega pulled Sakura's left leg above his shoulder, keeping the other to the side, and he soon started to thrust back and forth into her again. His cock was angled down a bit too, so he hit her clit as he kept thrusting, smiling and soon pulling out to let her cum again. She leaned over and slapped her cunt hard to coax out more of her juices.

Before Sakura could finish spurting out another orgasm, Vega leaned over and put his hand on her throat, shoving his fingers into her mouth and making her suck them as he kept pushing back and forth into her cunt again, going harder and deeper. He slapped her tits with his other hand, swatting back and forth before pinching her nipples hard, feeling another orgasm from her wash over his cock and onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Sakura screamed. "Oh, god! You feel so fucking good! Keep fucking my cunt! Rape my whorish holes however the fuck you want to! God, I can't wait to fuck all those other girls in your harem! That cock deserves to be shared with so many slutty cunts!"

Vega grinned. "You're giving me all of your holes, eh?"

"You were just going to take them anyway..." Sakura winked. "But yes... my cunt... ass... mouth... all of me belongs to you... I'm your bitch... your horny little slut..."

Vega turned Sakura so that she was on her side, flipping them so that he was facing her and holding her hips apart as he pushed himself back into her. He kept his grip on her and thrust in and out of her pussy again as his finger ventured near her ass-hole. He pushed said finger in, smirking as he kept thrusting it into her before pulling out. He pushed his finger into her mouth, and she licked it, giggling and playfully biting it.

Vega soon wiped the smile from Sakura's face as he fucked her rougher, his hand tight on her throat and pushing her face against his for a deep kiss. He kept thrusting before pulling out, Sakura opening her legs wide as her orgasm sprayed out of her cunt. She let the stream of her cum shoot up and coat her tits, and she panted as she came down from her high, kissing Vega and grinding her thighs against him.

"I think that it's time that Sakura had a break now..." said Laura. "You do have one more slut to take..."

Ibuki giggled. "Ooh, I've been waiting for this. And... hey, you made Sakura not eat me out on purpose, didn't you?" she asked Vega.

The Spanish assassin smiled. "It didn't take you long to catch on. You see, Sakura, Juri, Karin, it doesn't matter who's back home to give you pleasure. What matters is, I'm here to please you now. Or rather, you're here to please me like the good little whore that you are..."

Ibuki smiled and nodded. "Well, how do you want me to please you, master?"

Vega sat back. "Come and ride my fucking dick..."

Ibuki practically jumped on top of Vega, her bare pussy against his abs. Before she decided to scoot back and sit herself onto Vega's cock, she instead took this time to rub her pussy against his toned stomach, her eyes rolling back as she rubbed her clit hard, soon felt her orgasm crash over her. She tapped on her cunt a few times to smack some juices out before sitting back, and Vega pushed his cock up into her pussy hole.

"Oh, my fucking god... that is such a nice, fat cock..." Ibuki panted. "Now I can see what Sakura got so damn excited about... please... do what you did to her... rape my slutty little whore cunt... fuck it and make it squirt good..."

Vega ground himself slowly inside of her. "Do I get your other holes too?"

"You know you do..."

Vega slapped her face. "Tell me, cunt..."

Ibuki shuddered. "You get my other holes! You fucking get to fuck them all! My cunt, yours! My ass, yours! Fuck my throat until I gag, slap me until I'm red! Just abuse me! Pleeeeease!"

Vega held Ibuki's hips in place and pushed up into her hard and fast. He pinched her thighs and slapped them as he kept pumping up into her, leaning up to kiss her. She bit his lip and moaned into the kiss, her hands running through his hair as she bounced harder, her tits flopping up and down. She soon pushed herself back and rubbed her clit until she same, spraying her juice over their crotches and giggling.

Vega didn't give her a lot of chance to recover just yet. He pushed himself back into her and hooked her legs up in his arms, lifting her a bit as he thrust into her hard and fast. As he did this, he noticed Sakura moving from behind Ibuki, and he smirked as he saw the schoolgirl get behind the ninja girl and go down to start licking around her ass, soon pushing a finger into it, sliding it in and out at a slow pace.

Sakura smirked and switched between licking Ibuki's ass-hole and fingering it, eventually laying onto her back and deciding to use her digits. She shoved two in and out of Ibuki's butt, then three, then she soon fit her whole fist into it. As she laid down, she saw Vega's balls swinging heavily, and she leaned up to lick them, leaning back to rim him too, running her nose and tongue back and forth over his hole.

This caused Vega to start fucking faster into Ibuki, and she moaned and sprayed out another orgasm. "Fuck yes! Fist my whore ass as Vega rapes my fucking cunt! Shit! Damn!"

Vega grinned and pulled out of Ibuki's cunt, and Sakura removed her fist to watch her girlfriend's hole gape. "You going to fuck it like you said that you would?"

Vega grinned again. "Of course I am..."

He shifted them so that Ibuki was on her side, lifting her leg up so that he could see her gaping ass-hole. Not wasting any further time, the Spaniard slipped his rod right into her ass, slowly pushing into it. He leaned over to kiss Ibuki as he lodged himself up her ass, holding it close and pushing it away, back and forth. Ibuki's eyes rolled back from the pleasure of it all, and she bucked her hips back against Vega.

Vega took that as a sign to go faster, and he started fucking himself into Ibuki's ass harder. As he did, he saw Sakura move around behind him, so he lifted his leg up for her. He kept thrusting into Ibuki, and pushed his foot over to the back of Ibuki's head before pushing it near to her face. She grabbed his foot and started kissing it, licking along it as she felt some stimulation on her clit.

Sakura was the cause of said stimulation, as she was sucking on Ibuki's clit whilst fingering her cunt hard. Vega grunted and pushed deeper and harder into Ibuki's ass, and the combination of pleasure soon caused Ibuki to cum hard. Vega started slapping Ibuki's tits back and forth before pinching her nipple to and prolonging her squirting orgasm before she shook and let out several gasps.

"Oh... fuuuuuck..." Ibuki moaned.

"Looks like it's her time for a break now," Sakura giggled.

"It would appear that way," Vega said. "Which I'm fine with, because now... I get your ass too..."

Sakura sighed playfully. "I knew that I should have warmed up for this somehow... or is that just not going to be an issue for you?"

Vega smirked at her. "Well... if I didn't take it easy on Ibuki, what the fuck makes you think that I'm going to take it easy on you?"

"That's just the answer that I was hoping to hear," Sakura said, kissing Vega.

Vega kissed back, pulling his cock from Ibuki's ass and letting her move away. He then focused his attention on Sakura, laying her flat on her stomach and reaching for her ass. He spread it out and dove in to lick the hole, not wasting any time at all. His hands pinched and slapped her butt cheeks as he rimmed her. Sakura moaned, pushing her ass back against his face and panting at the feeling.

Vega smiled and lifted her slightly so that she was on her knees and that he could spread her legs and access her cunt. He kept both of her holes spread open for him, leaning to take a long lick of her pussy before sliding his tongue up her crack and into her ass again. Two of his fingers replaced his tongue in her pussy, and he pumped them hard as two fingers from his other hand pumped in and out of her ass.

"Fucking shit! Gooooood!" Sakura began squirting hard from the intrusion inside both of her holes, the juices shooting all over her thighs and splashing back to hit Vega too. "God, you're so fucking good at this!"

Vega smirked. "Everyone has their skill set... yours is being a filthy little whore for me..." He hovered the head of his cock against the opening of her ass.

"Please... treat me as such and just fuck my fucking ass... now..."

Vega groaned and slid his cock in hard. He slammed it all the way in, balls deep, and Sakura shuddered visibly from it. She didn't have the chance to let that pain give way to pleasure as Vega started thrusting back and forth into her ass hard and deep. He kept her hips up so that she was still on her knees, her elbows under her tits, and Vega reached down to rub her pussy as he fucked her.

The Spaniard grunted as he thrust back and forth hard and deep, gripping Sakura's hips and spanking her ass as he thrust in and out of her. He slid in deeply and kept his cock in place, doing jolting pumps in and out of Sakura's ass-hole. As he thrust, watching her ass jiggle, he delved three fingers into her cunt, rubbing her insides hard and soon getting her to spray her nectar all over.

He swatted her cunt back and forth as she sprayed and came before leaning up a bit for more leverage. He pushed her down flat, sitting himself behind her and pumping up and down into her ass. As he did, one of his feet moved next to Sakura's face, and she grabbed it and lazily started licking his toes while her other hand reached under to work on her clit, her eyes rolling back from the pleasure.

Vega grinned and reached down to grab the back of her head, lifting it up. "You don't get to make yourself cum, bitch... I do... is that clear?"

Sakura nodded, moaning more as she removed her hand from her cunt. She went back to kissing Vega's foot as her head dropped back down next to it on the floor, and Vega grabbed her arms and held them behind her with one hand, using his other hand to keep her ass slightly spread as he fucked it. He gave several more hard pumps before pulling away, lifting Sakura slightly so that he could see her juices shoot out all over again.

She recovered and let her body fall limp from the pleasure, but Vega didn't let up on her. He used his arms to pick her up, lifting her onto her knees and holding her close. He had an arm around her neck as his other hand moved down to work on her clit. He pumped in and out of her hard and deep, rubbing her cunt and soon getting a small squirt out of her, his thrusts getting more and more juices out before long.

He took advantage of this and slammed fully into her ass to make the orgasm a lot bigger before sitting back, pulling out. He watched as she fucked herself with her hand again before she sat back against him. She sat up and reached for his cock, grabbed it and aiming for her ass. She slid all the way down, moaning as she felt his cum-filled nuts rest against her thighs, grinding against him slowly and feeling his cock inside of her ass.

She started to bounce up and down on him, reaching to grab her tits and pinch her nipples before Vega removed her hands from her tits. He grasped her breasts and slapped them hard, swatting the nipples especially before tweaking them. She gasped hard at the pleasure, bouncing harder against his thick meat pole as he treated her rougher, her sweat starting to drip down onto the floor, joining the pussy juice she'd sprayed earlier.

The combination of the rough treatment was getting to be too much for Sakura to handle, and she was about to reach down for her pussy to play with it again when Vega suddenly pulled out of her ass and started slamming himself up into her cunt over and over. The feeling of his cock leaving her ass and now filling her pink hole made Sakura's eyes roll back as she came, spreading her juices onto her thighs once more as her tongue rolled out.

"Oh, god... you really know how to treat a slut..." Sakura moaned.

Ibuki came back over and giggled. "Well, I think that you've had enough time with him... we're supposed to be sharing, you know..." She pulled Sakura's head so that she could kiss her.

"I know..." Sakura giggled. "There's more than enough of him to go around, though..."

"I wonder what he wants us to do next?"

Vega smiled, sitting back and stroking his cock. "Ibuki, rim my ass. Sakura, rim her ass, but keep yours ready as well..."

Ibuki nodded and smiled, getting into position. She took Vega's cock into her hands and was about to stroke it when Sakura grabbed her hands and kept them behind her back. Ibuki didn't need any further provoking as she knelt her head down, sucking on Vega's sack and leaning her tongue down to tease at his taint. Vega moaned and stroked his cock with both hands, moving his feet to slap Ibuki's wiggling ass.

The impact of it caused Ibuki to rim Vega deeper, shoving her tongue into his hole and licking it up and down in a whorish manner. As the Spaniard kept spanking Ibuki, Sakura pulled her tongue from Ibuki's butt-hole and grabbed Vega's feet, shoving them into her mouth and licking across them both before he moved them away and placed them around her neck, one of his toes still in range to be sucked.

Sakura sucked it happily, moving along and kissing down the length of his foot and down his leg until she had reached Vega's crotch. She kept two fingers inside of Ibuki's ass, and in turn, the ninja girl had shoved her hand halfway up Sakura's still gaped bung-hole as well. Sakura grinned and leaned over to suck Vega's cock, taking the head of his prick into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down.

Vega kept one hand on the back of Ibuki's head, pushing her down deeper to rim him as his other hand stayed on the back of Sakura's head. He thrust his cock in and out of her mouth, his balls slapping against her chin over and over before he shoved it all the way in again, raising his hips and humping into her mouth as Ibuki turned her head to lick Vega deeper.

Vega soon noticed Sakura's saliva start to flow, and he pulled out of her, slapping her face with his cock. "Such good whores at worshipping me..."

Sakura and Ibuki both smirked, sharing a spit-soaked kiss before switching positions, with Sakura rimming Vega and Ibuki deep-throating his cock. She closed her mouth around his veined prick and stayed still, even slapping her own face and moaning before pulling off, spitting more onto Vega's cock. Vega kept stroking himself as both girls licked the sides of his cock before he stood up.

The girls both got on all fours, with Sakura stacking her ass on top of Ibuki's. Vega immediately drove his cock into Sakura's ass first, spanking her and thrusting back and forth. He grunted and panted, but grinned as he thrust in and out. He lifted her slightly to put a hand on her clit, spanking it roughly as he fucked her ass faster before she lurched forward, squirting her pussy juice hard over Ibuki's ass.

Using this lube to help, Vega pulled his cock out of Sakura's ass-hole and pushed it into Ibuki's. He gripped her hips and slapped her ass, and Sakura got off of Ibuki so that Vega could have more control. And take control he did, placing his hands on Ibuki's shoulders and ramming himself in and out of her roughly, giving several hard thrusts before her juices started to jet out of her cunt.

"Both of you girls... high up on your backs... I'm going to fuck your holes some more before I cum all over your slutty faces..." Vega said.

Both girls nodded happily, doing as they were told. They rolled up onto their backs next to each other, lifting their lower bodies so that they were upside down, and they both turned to scissor roughly. Vega grabbed their hips and held them close so that their cunts bumped over and over, soon bringing trickling orgasms from both women, before he fingered them both to make them spray more.

He then turned his attention to Ibuki, shoving his cock into her cunt. He gripped her legs and spread them wide as he bared his weight down on her, taking long, drawn-out thrusts in and out of her pussy-hole. He slammed harder and deeper, soon pulling out and watching her juices spray down onto her face. He then shoved his cock up her ass, leaning to spit on her pussy before slapping it in time with his thrusts up her bum. After more rough fucking, she came hard from that too, the relentless anal pounding soon causing her to gush harder.

The Spanish assassin then went over to Sakura, wasting no time at all in plunging into her ass first. He smirked and fingered her cunt hard in time with his thrusts, soon making her squelch before spraying a streak over her face. As she came from the pleasure, Vega pummelled her ass harder to coax out more juices before pulling out and pushing his cock back into her cunt. He thrust hard, looking to see her tits jiggle as he kept thrusting, and he soon pulled out and slapped his cock on her clit as she squirted hard again, spraying juices everywhere.

"Get on your knees... now..." Vega said, stroking his cock.

Both girls rolled onto their knees and smirked, with Ibuki speaking first. "You fucked us so good... made our holes cum... made us squirt like the good little cunts that we are... please... mark our whore faces..."

Sakura moaned and giggled. "We fucking love worshipping you like we are now... we loved being taken like that... our cunts, asses, our fucking bodies being used like that... jizz all over us... mark us as your bitches..."

Vega growled, stroking harder and aiming at their faces. Several streaks painted Ibuki's face, covering her eyes, nose, mouth, and splattering into her hair and on her head, and Sakura got the same treatment, with several streaks painting her white and covering her cheeks as well. Both girls let the last of the cum drop onto their tongues and shared a messy kiss, both giggling.

"And... welcome to two knew girls," said Laura. "You'll make fine additions..."

Vega smirked. "I'm glad to have you both. Just keep being the good little whores that you are, and you'll be just fine..."

"Thank you for having us," the two new additions said, giggling.

* * *

 **And another chapter of this done! Took me a little while, but I hope that you liked it. For the next More Toys chapter, it'll hopefully be up around Christmas, and the next girl in line to join the harem will be Menat. Because... it's Menat. I'll see you guys for whatever is next. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
